The Swan Anatomy
by swen-savior
Summary: Regina Mills has been working as a dancer at the Rabbit Hole for quite sometime, but what happens when she meets Doctor Swan in a unfortunate even.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you're up." Regina stared at the mirror as she finished her make up and smiled at Leroy, the clubs manager. "Ok I'll be out in a second." She watched him walk away and looked at her friends where fixing themselves and gossiped around "hey you want me to take it?" Asked her friend Jamie.

"No, no... It's fine... I'm just feeling a little tired tonight. Do you have one of your magical pills by any chance?" Asked Regina. Jamie smirked and nodded walking over to her station for a pill. The blonde took a deep breath and prepared for what was next.

"It's your third this week. The last one I'm giving you deal?" She handed her friend the pill and watched as she took it.

"Alright alright... Who's ready for more?" Leroy shouted on his microphone as Regina stood behind the curtain waiting for her signal. She could her the men shouting and going crazy. They loved her more than anyone. She was the reason why all those men where there. She took a deep breath and began to feel the magical effects of Jamie's pill. "I give you The Dancing Queen!"

The curtain open and the lights pointed at Regina. She looked up and smiled at all the men shouting at her and screaming for her "Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!" She walked down and began to dance around the pole. Her legs would make men go crazy, and once she began to undue her lingerie the bills began to fall on her like a cascade.

Regina had been up on stage for the past 10 minutes and decided to take a break, she was feeling very dehydrated and needed fresh air. "Hey are you ok?" Shouted the bar tender, Ruby.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be fine, just give me some water." Ruby looked at her and gave her a glass of water when four attractive men walked in surrounding a really attractive blonde "looks like a bachelor party. Ready for that Gina?" Asked Ruby.

Regina studied all the men and then caught the blonde staring at her as she passed by her.

"I really hope they don't-"

"Hey Queen... Saw that group that just arrived? Yeah well they want you." Leroy said. Regina twitched her lip and rolled her eyes at the thought "Hey! Don't pull your crap on me right now! Pull it together and now smile." Regina looked back at Leroy and then smiled falsely as she began to walk towards the group.

"I hear you gentlemen asked for me" Regina said as she leaned against the table staring at everyone then locking eyes with the blonde.

"Yes! Yes! My mate here! It's her birthday-"

"You'd like me to entertain her?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" All the men shouted. The blonde punched one of the guys and kept saying no and giggling. "Oh cmon Emma... Look at her! she's bloody gorgeous. If you don't take it I will." A thin man with curly hair said. "Is this your first time dear?" Regina asked the blonde who was speechless. "Go on Emma!" Shouted another of the guys. Regina grabbed the blondes hand and began to lead the way to a private room.

"Sit." Regina ordered as the blonde did as she was told and looked nervous "what's your name?" She asked. Regina was turned around and stopped for a second _"what's my name?"_ She thought to herself then turned and face the blonde "tonight... I'll be your queen." She said.

"I'm Emma." She stretched her hand and tried to shakes Regina's but she ignored her and began to move slowly. Dancing and getting closer to the blonde who couldn't stop staring. The queen bend over and then sat on top of Emma who wasn't doing anything, just sitting and letting the girl dance. Regina kept moving around and then held both of the blondes hands and began to guide her so she could feel her body.

"Do you like this?" Asked Regina, but the blonde quickly pulled her hands away and stood up "look I'm sorry! You're very beautiful and all but... This is a mistake"

Regina stared at the girl who was facing the wall and began to pull out some cash but suddenly everything began to feel really dizzy, she tried to hold on to something but everything fade to black.

* * *

"Regina... Regina can you hear me? I'm doctor Whale. You're in the hospital." The brunette couldn't distinguish the man, her vision was blurry and felt like the world was spinning. She couldn't remember what had happened. Her voice was weak, and she had no strength "You over dozed Regina... Luckily for you Miss Swan was there to help you. Do you remember Emma?" Asked the doctor.

Regina laid in bed conscious but suddenly began to fall asleep again.

When Regina opened her eyes she was laying in a room alone. She opened her eyes and looked around trying to recover her memory. The room clearly was private. She was confused and had no idea what was going on, she had a few gifts and flowers sitting next to her. The smell of the room reminded her of the last time she had been at a hospital and she really hated it. It reminded her of her parents death. Or the time she had her accident and caused her a scar on her upper lift. A tear fell of her eye as she remembered the horrible accident. She was around 11 years old and had gone horse riding with her father but her horse panicked and began to run uncontrollably. Regina new she had to get off him and she jumped off. She rolled down a hill and when she woke up the cut was there.

It was cloudy and it had been raining. She had always loved rainy days. "Regina! So glad to have you back with us." A blonde man walked in with a lovely smile "I'm doctor Whale, I don't know if you remember me?"

"Sort of... I... What happened last night?" Regina asked.

"Last night? Oh no sweetheart. The correct question is what happened three days ago." Smiled the doctor. "Three days ago?! Crap! I have to leave!"

"Oh no... You're not going anywhere. We have orders from the person who brought you in."

"What? Who brought me?"

"Right... Uh it says here Emma Swan."

"I'm sorry but I don't know any Emma Swan, there must be a mistake or something."

The doctor read through the files and checked for any mistakes.

"No... No mistakes. It's registered here that she brought you in and she has full responsibility of you. In fact she's probably on her way here." The doctor checked Regina's vitals and made sure she was back to her normal health and then walked away leaving a nurse in charge of the rest.

The brunette sat in her bed quietly, eating a pudding. Her third one in fact. Her hunger was crazy and she had to wait patiently for lunch, which was two hours away. There was a knock on the door and Regina stared nervously. Then a blonde walked in, taking a few steps closer with a radiant smile "Hi."

"Who are you?"

"Right, I'm Emma... Emma Swan."

"You're the one who brought me here?"

"Yes. I-"

"And who are you to think you can just lock me down in this hospital?" Regina said firmly. "Oh... Uh I... I didn't mean. I was only trying to look after you."

"Why?"

"You overdose... I brought you in. I asked the doctors to put me as your first contact because the girls at The Rabbit Hole said you didn't have family."

"You were at the Rabbit Hole?"

"Yeah... You were giving me a lap dance when you passed out." Emma smirked.

"Oh. Wow. Well that's interesting..."

"Ha... Yeah. I'm glad to know you're now awake." The blonde stood close to the door and smiled like a puppy. Regina smiled back and felt a little flattered "thank you."

"Don't mention it." Emma smiled.

"Quick question... How do you suppose I'm gonna pay for a private room?"

"Oh you're not... I'm actually a doctor. I work here... That's why I was put down as your first contact." She walked over to grab her chart and began to read the notes "you're a doctor? And what was a doctor like yourself doing at The Rabbit Hole?" The blonde looked at her and smiled warmly "I'm human Regina... Just because I'm a doctor it doesn't mean I am not allowed to have fun." She continued to read the notes.

"What about your friends?"

"The guys? We were celebrating my birthday. Regina how long have you been on drugs?"

"I'm not a drug addict if that's what you're trying to say?" The brunette pressed her lips and stared deep at the blonde.

"Regina, you shouldn't be taking pills on your condition. Nor alcohol."

"My condition? Look Emma, Dr. Swan, I only had a overdose and I lived through it no big deal" Regina chuckled.

"No big deal? Your body was intoxicated. You were passed out for three days. If it wasn't for me you would have died." Emma took a few steps closer to Regina who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Regina... You're 5 weeks pregnant." Said Emma. The brunettes eyes opened widely and stared at the doctor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could see the blonde talking but she couldn't hear anything. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her heartbeat was beating uncontrollably. How could she be pregnant? Then she remembered and broke down in tears.

"Regina... Regina...?"

"This can't be happening. This just.. I don't want it. I can't.. I'm not qualified. There has to be some kind of mistake or something. I can't be pregnant!" Regina cried.

"Regina being pregnant is a wonderful thing."

"Is it really? Is it still wonderful when they raped you?" The brunette broke down. Emma stared at the patient who began crying on her bed. She had no idea what to do, she had never been good when it came to comforting her patients. The nurses often said she was a soulless person because she never felt bad for her patients. But seeing this woman break down kind of broke her walls and approached her slowly. "Do you know who did it?"

"No... It's not worth it. Can you please get rid of it?"

"Regina... You need to think about it. I know it's horrible what happened to you, I've met thousands of women-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion did I." Regina said looking at Emma angry.

"No... Of course not. I'll tell doctor Whale right away." She began to walk towards the door when she stopped and looked back at Regina "just because the kid was created out of something horrible, it doesn't mean the kid will be horrible." The blonde smiled and walked out.

Regina sat on the bed looking out the window. The words Emma had said to her where stuck on her head, she was right. It wasn't the kids fault... The kid was just a tiny little thing. She took a deep breath and looked own at her tummy with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Regina. Doctor Swan tells me you'd like to perform an abortion?" Regina looked up at her doctor "No! No! You have it all wrong!" Regina said as Emma stood by the door with a huge smile looking at her "this is my baby... My kid." The doctor looked at Regina then back at Emma nodding his head "right. Well then I'll leave you to it. Swan, if you don't need anything else I'd like to get back to my work." Regina watched her doctor walk away, leaving the blonde and herself alone in the room.

"You're doing the right thing you know." Emma smiled.

"I know... Thank you... For what you said earlier. About the kid not being horrible." The blonde walked over and sat next to Regina "don't mention it... I'm sure that kid will be lucky to have you."

"So are you gonna tell me what you were doing at The Rabbit Hole?" Regina joked. "What kind of doctor are you anyway?"

"The kind that saves lives." The blonde smiled at Regina warmly and made her way out.

"Me... A mother." The brunette thought to herself with a smile on her face and her hand rubbing her tummy. A knock interrupted her thoughts and she thought it was Emma but to her surprise it was her friend Jamie "Gina! Oh my god I'm so happy you're ok!" The skinny girl walked over to hug her friend "hey Jamie. I'm ok. Just a little weak I guess."

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Jamie who was now practically sitting on top of Regina "just you know... I shouldn't be doing what I did." Regina smiled as she hid the news of her pregnancy. "I'm just really glad that doctor was there. I don't know what would of happened if she wouldn't of been there... All those doctors. Regina promise me you'll never do it again. I am done with that! After what I saw that happened to you I don't-"

"Hey... I'm ok. And trust me... I won't do it again." The brunette smiled.

Regina took a nap after her friend left, but was awaken when a nurse walked in with her lunch. The brunette smiled and waited a few minutes for Emma. She then realized the blonde was probably to busy to come and sit with her. The nurse had brought her a turkey sandwich, jello and some orange juice. She looked at the food in disgust and pushed the food trail away turning the tv on.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I went to get you some actual food. Hopefully you haven't eaten yet." Emma walked in with two brown paper bags. "Oh good! I wouldn't eat that food either." The blonde smiled. Regina shook her head and smiled at her. "I brought a grilled cheese and some kale salad. I'm sure your famished but you have to eat healthy" The blonde set out the food on the bed and pulled out two drinks as well. Regina smiled at the thought that she looked like a child and ate like a child, yet she had saved her life. "Idk what dressing you like so I brought ranch and Italian dressing."

"Both are fine. Thank you." Regina was about to take a bite of her salad, but her stomach completely felt sick and she grabbed the paper bag to avoid a mess. The sound of vomit was loud and Emma sat chuckling with her feet on the bed looking at Regina

"You don't have to see this."

"Oh no no this is amusing." Emma smiled, taking another bite from her grilled cheese.

"Oh is that so?" The brunette grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth.

"Yeah... I'll make sure to not bring in kale salad next time."

Both women locked eyes and smiled warmly at each other.

"Hey Swan, your kid is ready for surgery." Said a thin girl with a very unique accent who opened the door and looked at them. "Lacey! Come... Come, meet my new friend, Regina."

"Oh... Uh please to meet you." The girl smiled warmly with Regina greeting her and then walking out again.

"So you have a kid?" Asked Regina.

"Yeah... Actually I have many... You see I'm in PEDS." Emma smiled.

"Oh... Makes sense."

"What does?"

"You..." Regina looked down smiling "talking me out of what I wanted to do."

"I'll tell you what... Let's never bring that up... Yeah?" Said Emma with Regina nodding.

"Cool. Okay well duty calls. I'll come by later?"

"Of course!" Regina watched Emma walk away and for once in a long time she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina spent the rest of the day trying to find something to watch,Hospital channels weren't always the best. Her nurse came in to give her, her detox medication and even helped her take a shower. Around 6 in the evening the brunette started to become impatient. Emma said she'd go by later, but when was later? She questioned herself.

"Regina, are you still up? Oh good you are!" Doctor Whale walked in to check on her. "I spoke to Doctor Swan and we agreed on letting you off today. Do you agree?"

"Oh, uh yes! Where is Emma?" Regina asked nervously. Was Emma letting her go without saying goodbye? "She's in the OR. She'll be with you as soon as she's done." He smiled briefly and wrote some notes on his board then head out, but not before warning Regina about her health conditions and how she had to watch not just after herself but also the baby she carried inside.

Around 7:45 the nurse came in with a bag of new clothes. Obviously the clothes weren't hers and she smiled knowing Emma had sent them. The sweats and the hoodie had the Storybrooke Hospital logo. Sweats and hoodie wasn't exactly the type of clothes Regina often used by they were gifted to her and she was grateful for that. She sat on her bed looking down at her belly, the news of her carrying a little innocent life inside her were still a shock, but the more she thought about it the more it made her smile. Within every minute that passed by she felt more connected with her baby.

"Hey!" Emma walked in with Regina still sitting on her bed. The brunette had her sweats and bra on but had not put her hoodie yet. Emma apologized right away and looked down feeling a little embarrassed "oh cmon Emma... It's not like you don't see naked women everyday." Regina said jokingly.

"I work with tiny humans... Remember?" Emma smiled and lowered her head but Regina caught her look as she zipped the hoodie up and smiled secretly.

"So I'm off, and I thought it be ok if I took you home? If you don't mind of course."

"Oh... Emma... Doctor Swan, I don't think... Won't you get in trouble?"

"Well for starters... I'm Emma now, I'm only Doctor Swan when I work. And 2nd, I don't get in trouble. I am the trouble." Regina shook her head and smiled at the blonde who was already smiling at her like a puppy who's just seen his owner after a long day. "Okay... With one condition... You feed me and the kid because we are starving." Smiled the brunette. Emma's face lightened up and had a smile from ear to ear agreeing to Regina's conditions.

Emma and Regina made their way out of the hospital to the parking lot. Neither said much word but rather shared small smiles. A few doctors greeted her on the way and Regina couldn't help but admire the respect they had for the girl who had saved her. When they walked towards the car Regina saw a Range Rover, the car she had dreamed off her entire life. Both women got closer and closer and she thought she'd finally get on it but they stopped next to a yellow bug. Quite the surprise for her. "This is your car?" Asked the brunette with a sassy tone causing the blonde to chuckle. "Easy there your majesty. I know it looks old, but it was a gift from someone. She does the job." She said as she walked around the car opening the door for the brunette. "Is it safe to ride in here?" She asked.

"More safer that you can imagine. Now where would the kid like to eat?" Regina smiled at the blonde and thought about it for a second. "How about Granny's? I'm craving some pancakes and pickles. Doesn't that sound good?" Regina said still thinking about it.

"Uh... I think I will do fine with the grill cheese, thank you."

"Omg yes! A grilled cheese with syrup. Great idea Emma. Granny's it is!"

Emma laughed at Regina who was clearly having cravings out of the ordinary.

"Good evening Emma. How are you?" The old lady who owned the diner greeted the blonde doctor giving her a hug. "Hey Granny. I'm well, long day as always. And you? How's the business?"

"Just as always. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes! Please. And my friend Regina will get a..."

"A burger with lots of pickles. Large onion rings. Oh and a donut!" The older lady and Emma stared at her and she wondered what she had said then Emma lowered her look and smiled warmly.

"Will that complete your order?" Asked the old lady.

"Yes." Emma smiled.

"Quite the cravings you got there Regina."

"Hey! Don't blame me... Blame the kid. They must have a thing for pickles and donuts because that's all I've been craving all day." The brunette smiled.

"A grilled cheese, a burger with extra pickles, onion rings and a donut." Granny laid the plates on the table, the two women sat and Regina jumped right away, but not before asking for some pancake syrup.

"Uh... Why do you want the syrup?" Asked Emma.

"I'm suddenly craving the onion rings with it."

Emma made a face in disgust and then shook her head. She watched her eat and Regina watched her eat. "Omg this is so good!" Regina said as she took a bite from her onion ring dipped in syrup. "Uh... Are you sure?"

"Yes! You should really try it. Here" the brunette dipped an onion ring on syrup and fed it to the blonde. Emma stared at the onion ring then back at Regina "cmon! Just try it! Pretty please."

"Okay... Here goes nothing." Emma took a bite from the onion ring and chewed for a few seconds "oh! This is horrible, ew!" She said as she continued to chew and Regina laughed. "It is not!"

"That kid has a bad taste. I'm gonna have to teach me how to eat properly."

"You're gonna teach em?" Regina asked as she stared at the blonde deep in her eyes with a warm smile.

"Well yes. I'm their doctor. You didn't think I'd just send the kid to someone else did yah?"

"No... No of course not. I wouldn't trust no one but you."

"Ok so where to now?" Asked Emma as both women walked towards the yellow bug.

"Actually... You know I'll just walk from here."

"What? No! Absolutely not! I'll take you anywhere."

"Emma... I... It's better if I just go on my own from here. It's not safe for you to go on that area."

"Regina, I'm not leaving you stranded in the middle of town. Tell me where to take you and I'll drop you there." The brunette took a deep breath and had a preoccupied face biting her lower lip slightly. "Okay... Can you just drop me near The Rabbit Hole?"

"As you wish your majesty." The blonde opened the door and helped the Regina get inside.

"So how old are you anyways?" Asked Regina.

"Ummmm... You won't believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm... 18."

"Wait... You're 18 and already a doctor? What? How?"

"My parents... Uh... My dad his this big doctor figure and I went to school in New York. Graduated at the age of 16."

"So you're pretty much a genius?"

"What? No. I just pushed really hard through my studies. Anyways my parents are dead. I grew up alone. You can say I'm an orphan. They left me a a bunch of money. And a whole life planned ahead."

Regina stared at the blonde and couldn't believe an 18 year old had saved her, how could she possibly meet this amazing person and on top save her life. "How about you Gina... How old are you?" The brunette chuckled out loud and smiled "uh... I'm definitely not 18. I'm... Uh... Im 26."

"Really? Well you look great for a 26 year old." Said Emma as they arrived to the port where The Rabbit Hole was just ahead and the blonde parked.

"Sure you'll be safe in there?" Asked Emma sounding a little worried.

"Yes! My friend Ruby is in there and I live with her."

"Okay..." Emma said with a soft voice "look, if you need anything and I do mean anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you... And this kid." The blonde stretches her hand and grabbed the brunettes tummy never taking her eyes off her.

"I'll call you if me or the kid need anything." Regina finally said as she opened the door and got out and walked towards The club.

* * *

"Hey Ruby." Regina walked in and surprised her friend who was bar tending

"Regina! When did they release you?"

"Uh... Tonight actually... So glad to know you visited me."

"I know. I'm so sorry Regina, I just didn't want... You overdose and the sheriff was here. Mr. Hood said we weren't allowed to visit you."

"It's fine. Do you think I can borrow your keys? I'm really tired and I wanna sleep." Asked Regina.

"Regina...!" Said a voice that startled both girls "Robin."

"Why didn't you call me? I would of gone to pick you up personally."

"I was fine. Thank you."

"Good... And you look good too. What did they feed you in there? I don't really care. Look I have some new clients, perhaps you wanna entertain them?" Regina shook her head looked down "Regina?"

"You're such an ass! I just got out of the hospital! I didn't come here to work. Ruby the keys please." She turned to Ruby waiting for the keys with Robin who stared at her then back at the bartender "Regina... You either stay... Or you can go somewhere else."

"What? Are you firing me?"

"No. I'm giving you the option."

"You're such a jerk. Thanks Ruby... You've been a great help." The brunette turned around and walked away.

Outside it was cold and she had nowhere to go. She only had a bag where she had her meds and her little baby. Her kid. "Don't you worry tiny human. Will be just fine. I promise." She said with a smile on her face as she felt her tummy.

"Yes we are." Emma jumped out of nowhere and startled the older woman giving her a small heart attack "Emma! I thought... Didn't you...-"

"I just had to see if you would be fine."

Regina smiled warmly at the blonde who stood next to her wearing a red leather jacket.

"Nice jacket."

"I know... It's my lucky one. So what now?"

"I don't know... I have nowhere to go."

"Yes you do. You'll go to my place. It's small... But I think the three of us can fit just fine there."

"The three of us?" Questioned Regina.

"Uh yeah... You. Me... And the kid?" The brunette smiled warmly at the blonde who began to walk towards the yellow bug and. This girl... Woman was the only one who might give a damn about her. She raised her eyebrows still smiling and followed the blonde.

* * *

The brunette followed the blonde upstairs, they had lived in the same town for a while and yet, they had never met. But then again Regina slept all day and worked all night. She nervously watched as the blonde stood in front of a green door putting in a key "Emma... I don't think this is a good idea." Regina said looking worried. "Hey... Everything will be fine. Trust me." She opened the door and walked in slowly letting the older woman inside.

"Welcome home." She smiled.

"This is your apartment?"

"Yeah. Well it was my mother's when she was young. Like I said, when they passed away they left me everything."

Regina stood by the door as she watched Emma grab some papers from the counter that laid in the middle of the apartment.

"Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Anyways you can sleep down here." The blonde said as she her a bed.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep upstairs." Said the blonde with both of her hands hanging on her waist and watched Regina study the room.

"Ok well if you need anything... I'll be upstairs."

* * *

Regina laid in bed wondering if Emma slept there all the time, or upstairs? It was kind of hard to fall asleep. She felt safe but a part of her made her have fear. She didn't know what kind of fear it was she just knew she feared. When she finally fell asleep she began to have nightmares of that night. She couldn't see the face of the man who had raped her but she began to mumble things. Emma who was upstairs heard her and quickly made her way down, she approached softly and moved the older woman trying to wake her up but Regina woke up screaming, pushing off Emma in fear

"Regina! Regina! It's me! Hey. Hey. Ssshhhhh..." She held the brunette tightly until she calmed down.

"Hey... It's ok. You're safe. I'm here. You're here. Just you and me."

Regina held on to the blonde breathing heavily as she slowly recovered memory of where it was that she was. She looked up at the blonde who was already looking at her and smiled warmly "hi." Said the blonde.

"Emma... I'm... I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok. Don't apologize. I'm just glad I was here to hold you."

The older woman laid on top of the other woman's things. There was no talk. They just laid there, quietly as the moons light hit their skin.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde massaged Regina's hair softly.

"What is it?"

"How did you end up at The Rabbit Hole?" The was a brief silence and then the older woman sat straight looking into her eyes.

"I... I didn't have another choice. My mother is a sociopath and she wanted to control my life and every detail of it. We use to live back in Boston, but I ran away and I found myself out here. I met the girl Ruby and well she introduced me to The Rabbit Hole. Every since... I just stayed there." Regina said with a small disappointed smirk.

"Did you ever have dreams or something like that?"

"I did... I wanted to be city mayor... I don't know, perhaps work for the government. Or even the White House... But you see princess. Not everyone is born into luxury and luck."

Emma smiled and shook her head "why don't you go back to school and make it happen? You're still young. And you... The kid... They'll need a lot of attention and a good life."

Regina smiled and looked at her, her blonde hair shinning with the moons light "well... That's why we have you now, don't we?"

"Yes... I'm here now." The blonde said as both women fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Regina woke up she found herself sleeping on top of Emma's chest. She could hear her beautiful breathing and the way she was holding her. The brunette tried to move softly in attempts of not waking up the blonde but when she looked at her green emerald eyes where already staring at her. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey... Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Regina said as she sat straight and scratched her head.

"It's fine. I'm kind of hungry. Are you hungry?"

"You know now that you mention it, I'm kind of craving some-"

"Pancakes and pickles?" Emma joked.

"Ew no! Some pancakes covered in ketchup actually. And orange juice." Said the brunette.

Emma stared at her with wide eyes and then shook her head at the things she was saying.

"Thank you Emma... For holding me all night."

"Don't mention it. Now who wants some pancakes with ketchup?" The blonde leaned over and spoke to the brunettes stomach

"Emma... I'm sure they can't hear you."

"What? Of course they can! They better get used to my voice because I'll be here a lot!" She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to pull out the pancakes mix. Regina couldn't help to stare at her, the white V neck shirt and boxer. She had such a perfectly toned body. Someone so young and beautiful. Can it be possible that I've found someone? She thought to herself as she watched the blonde preparing pancakes. She thought at the smile of watching a child making pancakes and picture a small kid joining her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor Swan. Jones did what? Who gave him permission? Where's Chief Nolan? No! His chief of surgery he should of been the first one to know! No. Lacey whatever you do make sure Doctor Jones keeps that baby alive! I'll be there shortly." Emma argued on the phone as Regina watched her. Both women where halfway through their breakfast when the blonde received a call.

"Is everything ok?"

"No! Sorry, I have to leave." The blonde grabbed her red leather jacket and made her way to the door "make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I take care of things."

Regina nodded and watched as the young girl walked out in a hurry.

After Emma left, there was complete silence. The brunette sat in a stool eating her breakfast looking around the apartment. It had been a long time since she had a proper breakfast. It was only 8:45am and it was rare for her to be awake. She took another bite of her scrambled eggs when suddenly she felt so nauseous she ran to the bathroom, drop on her knees and vomited straight on the toilet. When she finished she was a little out of breath and her eyes were filled with tears.

The noise of a door shutting was heard and brunette figured the blonde had probably forgotten something. She rushed to the kitchen but to her surprise she found a handsome thin man with long hair leaning against a cane in the middle of the apartment "And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I was here. So the question is who are you?" Regina stood by the kitchen confused. Emma had not mentioned anyone lived with her or that she had any family.

"Very well dearie... Perhaps I'll call the cops and let them know there's an intruder on my goddaughters private property." Said the man with a very sassy voice.

"No! No... I'm not an intruder. I'm- Emma is a friend. She left for a hospital emergency and I stayed here."

"Hmmm... Okay. See how easy it was to give a proper answer?" The man stared at the brunette from head to toes and Regina hated that kind of look more than anything. It reminded her of all the pervs at The Rabbit Hole "what's your name dearie?"

"My names Regina. Regina Mills." Regina finally smiled and reached over to shake his hand "and you are...?" She asked.

"You can call me Gold. , I'm Emma's godfather. Pardon for the attitude. I just had to make sure you weren't some random intruder."

"No. It's fine. It's understandable." Regina crossed her arms and stood calmly near the kitchen as she watched the man looking around taking a few steps closer. There was the awkward silence and the brunette finally excuse herself. "You don't have to leave dearie."

"Right. Thanks, but I have to go see a friend. You're at your home . If Emma comes back, let her know I'll be at Granny's." Regina smiled and made her way out.

* * *

"Good morning Regina. What can I get for you?" Granny greeted with a warm smile. The brunette was surprised she remembered her name "Granny. Good morning. Do you think I can have some hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

The older woman smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

"Regina?" A very familiar voice made the brunette turn around. Ruby stood behind the counter shocked to see her friend.

"Ruby... What are you doing here?" Asked Regina, her thin friend walked over and sat across her.

"Remember my grandmother, the one that owned the restaurant? Well she's the lady who took your order."

"Granny is your grandmother? But you never mentioned anything."

"I know... But last night after you left I realized Robin was a complete jerk. I ran after you but I didn't find you. Anyways, I came here and when my grandma saw me... She knew I was home." Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad for you. Look at this place, it looks fantastic and you could have a decent life." Regina held her friends hand tightly with a warm smile.

"Where did you go last night?"

"My friend Emma... The doctor who saved me. She's been a great support."

"Regina Mills... Look at you going after that doctor."

"No... It's not like that. Emma is... She's a good friend." The brunette smiled at the thought of Emma's beautiful smile. The way it brightened anyone who was having a bad day. The way she looked at everyone.

"Ruby. Orders up!" Granny shouted and Ruby excused herself to deliver the plates. Regina saw a man eating in front of her, he was reading the newspaper but she began to crave the grilled cheese he was taking a bite off.

"Here's your hot cocoa." Ruby set her cup on the table.

"Now that I think about it, can you bring me a grilled cheese and a donut, ugh suddenly that sounds so good!"

The brunette stared at her confused but made her way to the kitchen without questioning her friend.

"Okay. Here's a grilled cheese and a donut. Are you sure that's a good combination?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm crav-"

The skinny girl was staring at her with a small smile that began to grow

"Oh my god... Regina are you-"

"Ruby please don't tell anyone."

"What? Of corse not! Oh my god Regina I'm gonna have a little nephew?" Ruby sat next to the brunette and hugged her tightly then rubbed her stomach.

"How far are you?"

"Emma said I'm 5 weeks old."

"Emma huh... So this Emma. Where is she?"

"She had an emergency at the hospital." The older woman smiled but didn't get a chance to answer when Granny interrupted

"Let me guess... Jones again?"

"How do you know?" Asked Regina.

"That boy is only there because his parents payed good money for his studies and forced him to become a doctor or they'd take away all his money." Granny gossiped.

"So his a useless doctor?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know, all I know is Emma hates that boy. Wait- how do you two know each other?"

Ruby looked at Regina a little nervous "you know what? I don't wanna know. All I care about is that I have my Ruby back." Granny smiled and walked back to take someone's order but not before shouting to her granddaughter to get back to work.

Regina had lived in Storybrooke for almost a year now and had never walked around town. She was surprised to find a library under the towns clock. She thought about going back to Emma's apartment but car was still parked outside so she decided to go and check the library out.

"Hello..?" Regina shouted as she opened the door and found the room very quiet and lonely.

"Be there in a second." A familiar voice replied. The brunette had heard that accent before, but couldn't remember where? She walked over to the counter and waited patiently until she heard the girl walking over.

"Lacey?" Regina stared at the girl who walked from the back room.

"Lacey? Oh no. No. That's my twin sister. My name is Belle."

"Wait... Your name is Belle and you work at a library? Is the pun intended?" Regina giggled.

"Very funny. How do you know my sister?"

"I was at the hospital a few days ago, she walked in to let Emma know-"

"You know Emma?"

"Yes. She's- I'm staying with her."

"That's great! Yes, Lacey is my sister. She's the doctor and I'm the literate one."

"That's amazing! Your parents must be proud of you two."

"Yeah... My father is. So what can I get for you?" Asked Belle.

"Um... Maybe you can help me? I wanna go back to school. Obviously this tiny little town doesn't have any colleges or universities, so do you know what can I do to um..."

"Try and get a major?"

Regina nodded with a smile.

"Have you thought about taking private courses?"

"Private course?"

"Yeah. I mean as long as you have an instructor or private tutor." Belle said as she grabbed a few books and walked to the nearest shelf and stacked them. "A tutor like me."

"Are you serious? I mean can you?"

"Of course I can! All I have to do is tutor you and always report your work to the university we decide to apply for."

Regina listened carefully, she wanted to have a career and a better life. Not just for her but for her baby. She admired Emma and wanted to show her she was an inspiration.

"So what kind of major where you thinking off?" Asked Belle.

It took a second for the olde woman to answer, she thought about it carefully and serious. What did she see herself doing? She wanted to rule. To have power. She wanted everyone to look up to her and respect her.

"Politics."

"Are you serious?" Belle asked looking a little bit surprise. The brunette looked at her silently. Not knowing what to reply.

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that- you know what? Yes! Politics is a great idea! This town could use a better mayor than Leopold."

"Mayor of Storybrooke? You think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible if you believe you can." The curly hair girl pressed Regina's hand and both walked over to the computer and began to work. "Oh by the way, what did you say your name was?"

"Regina... Regina Mills."

* * *

When Regina finished with Belle she walked back to the apartment where she saw the yellow bug and knew the blonde was back. car was also still there but she didn't mind. When she walked upstairs she could hear Emma and the older man arguing about something.

"Gold you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself!"

"Emma, you have to understand that things aren't always what you think they'll be."

Regina stood by the door when a girl with very short hair saw her standing and listening.

"Don't worry. Whenever he comes they always argue."

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know Emma that much, but from what I've heard, he kind of always wants to control her life."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well Emma is old enough... I'm sure she always does what's right. I'm Mary Margaret by the way."

"Oh. Right sorry. I'm Regina."

"Nice to meet you Regina. Well I have to go or I'll be late to class."

"Class?"

"Oh yes. I'm a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary. But I give GED classes in the evening. Hey if you ever need anything I'm just upstairs."

"Thank you." The girl continued on her way and Regina finally knocked in the door.

"Regina! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't want to make your godfather-"

"So you two have met?"

"Yes very brief dearie." Gold said. Regina looked at him then back at Emma feeling stuck in between.

"I think I'll just come-"

"No you're not going anywhere. Gold here was just leaving, weren't you?"

The man looked at the blonde then back at Regina. He smiled briefly, walked over and kissed Emma on her forehead and made his way out. "Emma... Just think about."

Both women stood in silence. The blonde smiled warmly at Regina and then walked over to the kitchen pulling out a box and walked back to the brunette "these are for you"

"What is it?"

"Open it." The older woman opened the box to find six donuts and she instantly smiled with joy "Emma you're amazing!" She reached over and hugged her but pulled away quickly "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I now know how to make you smile." The blonde said.

"So what happened earlier?" Asked Regina taking a bite from the chocolate covered donut.

"Ugh. Doctor Jones. His also in PEDS and his just useless. I want him out of my floor but Chief Nolan won't do anything about it."

"I see."

"Yeah. For some reason he decided that it be ok to try and do surgery on my patient and we almost lost her, but I arrived on time." The blonde began to take her red leather off and sat on the couch tapping the seat next to her so Regina could go and sit with her. Regina smiled shaking her head did as she was asked.

"So your godfather, his quite the man."

Emma listened but didn't say anything. Regina could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want to drop it either.

"What were you arguing about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

The blonde looked at the older woman and smiled. She pulled her arm over her and pulled her closer "don't worry, yeah? I can assure you that it's nothing important. His just my godfather and my personal advisor."

"Like money wise?"

The blonde chuckled and answered yes but changed the conversation and asked how the baby was doing reaching over to rub her stomach.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Isn't it a little to early for that?"

"Yeah but... I mean you can always start now." Emma sat straight and turned so she could face Regina.

"So what names do you like?"

"Hmmmm... What do you think about Henry? I've always liked that name. It was my fathers. If it's a girl, I like the name Jacqueline"

"I think Henry and Jacqueline sounds perfect." Emma smiled.

"What about you? What names do you like?"

"Me... I've always liked Daniel for a boy. As for a girl... I like the name Elizabeth. Like my mothers." Both women locked their eyes and silence took over, Emma was about to make a move when her phone rang and excused herself to take the call. She could hear Emma mumbling, but her attention was caught to a letter that laid on the coffee table. She reached over and began to read

"New York General Hospital

102300 5th Avenue.

New York, New York

_Miss Emma Swan, _

_We'd like to inform you that you have been accepted to our study program and would like to proceed with your application. You're cover letter and references pleased the doctors and are looking forward to speaking to you. _

_Please call our offices as soon a possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Katherine Midas_

_Chief of Surgery "_

Regina read the letter and realized then why was in Emma's apartment. He wasn't there trying to control the blonde. He was there to push her towards a better future. Regina thought about it and could still hear the blonde voice on the other room. She set the letter back on the table and sat quietly.

"Ok so what do you wanna do?" Asked Emma walking downstairs.

"Do?"

"Yeah. I have the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I thought we could do something."

"Oh Emma, I don't-"

"You wanna get out of town? Actually have you ever been on the towns line?"

"Towns line?" Asked Regina with a frown on her face.

"Yeah. Will drive there and then head to Boston. It's been a while since I've done something fun." The blonde walked over to the coffee table picking all the papers and walking back upstairs.

"What do you say tiny human? You wanna go with Emma on an adventure?" The brunette asked herself looking down at her stomach.

"That kid already loves me I'm sure they'd love to go on an adventure."

Regina smiled at Emma shouting from upstairs.

"Ok so are you ready?"

"What? You mean now? You wanna go on a road trip now?"

"Yes! Cmon Regina. Where's your sense of adventure?" The blonde had that puppy look and smile Regina couldn't help but love. She had never felt so close to someone. Perhaps it was the fact that Emma was still a kid somehow but so mature for her age. She felt close to her friend Ruby and Jamie but Emma... There was something different about Emma. Her green emerald eyes looked like a galaxy you could get lost in. Her smile... It was like watching the las summer sunset. Regina could stare at it all day. It had only been a couple of days since she met the young girl but she felt like she no longer was lost. She felt like she had found a home. The blonde stood waiting for an answer still with that puppy look on her face making the brunette smile.

"Let's get on with it."


	4. Chapter 4

Both women walked downstairs and got on the yellow bug. Regina hated that car but as long as she was with Emma it was fine. They drove off into the night and the brunette fell asleep. When she woke up they were parked outside a café. She had Emma's red jacket covering her and the blonde had her head leaned against the window sleeping. Regina couldn't help but smile at how innocent and vulnerable she looked.

The place looked familiar, maybe she had been there when she was a kid, when her dad would take her on random adventures. "Happy Ending Café" she read the business name and shook her head at how ridiculous she found the tittle.

"Hey you're up." Emma said.

The brunette yawned with a sleepy and tired face that the blonde still found adorable "yeah... I woke up like five minutes ago. I was thinking of going inside and getting us some coffee. Wanna join me?" Regina smiled.

"Of course!"

"welcome to Happy Ending Café what can I get you?" A thin woman walked over to take their order "right I'll have a strong cup of coffee and pancakes."

"And for you?" The waitress asked the brunette.

"I'll also have a strong cup of coffee-"

"Wow wow wow... No way the tiny human will drink that! She'll have some decaf and pancakes and if you can please add some pickles on the side. Oh and a donut." Emma smiled giving the waitress the menus.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she watched the blonde order for her, how fast she was getting to know her.

When the waitress left Emma looked around in silence studying the café. "So what are we gonna do here?" asked Regina.

"I don't know...? We'll just have to figure it out won't we?"

"Seriously?"

"That was the point of this road trip. Do something spontaneous and fun. Will figure something out. Unless you have a request."

The waitress set the cups of coffee on the table.

"Actually..." Regina stopped her sentence and thought about something for a second making the blonde curious "what?"

"Remember I told you how I use to live out here with my parents?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they're now dead. But I... I'd like to see my home again. I'm sure it's just abandoned."

The brunette could see how Emma was staring at her and listened carefully.

"Yeah. I mean if you want too. But first let's eat." Emma smiled.

"Ok so just two more streets and you'll make a right and you'll just drive straight till you find a small ranch."

"Wow! A ranch? I thought you said a house." The brunette smiled warmly and didn't say anything else.

"That's it... Looks like no ones been here since my parents died." Regina got off the car and began to walk slowly towards the house.

"How long since your parents died?"

"9 months ago... Shortly after I left. I would have died too, but I left... I left." The older woman dropped on her knees and began to cry. She had not set step on her home in over a year.

"Hey... It's ok. You're here. Things happen for a reason." Emma said as she crunched on her knees and rubbed her back giving her some comfort. "What happened to the animals?"

"The city probably took em."

"Do you want to try and go inside?"

Regina nodded cleaning her tears off and getting on her feet.

The blonde broke the lock and the door opened, everything was in place. So organized. Regina smiled at the thought of her mother leaving everything perfect, because of her OCD.

"I thought you said only I was born in luxury?" Emma joked.

"My parents were rich. I wasn't. And after I left my mother closed all my accounts... And they left me nothing." The blonde looked around thinking about something.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Regina this home belongs to no one... If it hasn't been sold its because it must have an owner."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. I can have Gold look into it and let you know."

Regina smiled and without thinking it she threw herself at Emma with her arms around her. Emma had never been the kind of person that showed affection but with Regina, there was just something that made her respond back. They both locked eyes and silence took over.

Emma stared at Regina and there was that puppy look the brunette loved so much. She reached for her hand and her thumbs rubbed her skin. Emma reached for the other hand and both held into each other like they would float away if they didn't held onto something. Regina had never felt this way, it was something new for her. Every time she saw Emma it was like finding that light she had been searching all her life. Before Emma she felt like oxygen was missing, like no matter how much water she drank she was never satisfied.

Both women stood in the middle of a large living room surrounded by abandoned furniture and the sound of birds chirping. And then without another second passing by Emma lift her hand caressing the brunettes skin. Regina couldn't help herself but close her eyes and feel the touch. The touch of an angel, when she opened her eyes there they where. Green emerald eyes staring back at her getting closer until she could feel her breath right next to her lips. And then finally, she felt that touch of an angel on her lips. She had kissed so many people but this kiss... The kiss Emma was giving her felt like her first. The funny fuzzy feeling inside her stomach was happening, she could feel her blood pressure rushing through her body. The way her brain was responding to this woman's touch.

Both woman's lips danced slowly to the rhythm of an unknown symphony. The electricity that they were exchanging was so massive they could feel it around them. Regina could feel Emma's hand on her waist and slowly pushing her body against hers. There was nothing wrong about that moment. Everything was perfect. The brunette wouldn't ask for it any other way.

"I'm sorry." Emma pushed herself away "I'm so sorry Regina I didn't mean-" but Regina held her hand and stopped her

"Are you really sorry? Because I'm not."

The blonde stared at her and Regina could tell it was something new for her as well.

Emma leaned her forehead against the brunettes then giving her another small kiss on it. Regina could feel the same fuzzy feeling on her stomach. She could do this until her last day and never get tired of it.

The slow kiss turned into a smile as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I want to show you something." Said Regina taking the blondes hand and guiding her upstairs. The house was dusty and it smelled like dirt. The older woman lead the way towards the end of a corridor. The very last door on the left. She stood in front of it taking a deep breath and opening it.

"This was my room. Where all my dreams where held captive." Said Regina sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey..." Emma faced her as she held her chin up "you're no longer a prisoner. No one will decide your fate but you."

Regina smiled as she stared at the green emerald eyes that made her see everything clear.

* * *

"Ok so where to now your majesty?" Asked Emma as they got back on the road.

"I don't know... Let's just drive off to the city and see what we find."

Emma looked at her and smiled, Regina reached for her hand and held it softy.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Emma replied tightening her hand and giving it a small kiss on it.

The two women had been in the road for two hours. It was around 4 in the afternoon when Emma had spotted something.

"What is it?" Asked Regina.

"Why don't we find out." As they got closer more lights could be seen. And music could be heard.

"Do you think it is what I think it is?" Asked Regina excitedly. The blonde smirked and continued driving until they arrived to where the lights where coming from. And there it was a carnival in the middle of a park that looked more like woods.

"Is everyone wearing masquerades?" Asked Regina as they reached the entrance.

"Masquerade carnival" read Emma.

"Do you think they'll let us in?"

"Yes. As long as we are dress up." A few more couples arrived. Men in suits and ties, women in fancy dresses. Some were even wearing medieval costumes. They were all allowed as long as they wore masquerades. Regina then spotted a costume shop and pointed it to the blonde.

"I'll see you when I've dressed up." Regina said as she made her way to find a costume and left Emma to find hers.

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked a woman as Regina looked through the costumes hanging in a rack. "I'm just trying to find something."

The lady smiled as she asked her to twirl to study her body. "I may have something just for you." Said the lady as she made her way to the back room "I was saving it for a someone special. But I think it's been waiting for you all along." Smiled the lady as she handed her a white pearl dress.

"This looks beautiful... But no I couldn't accept it. Like you said it's for someone special." Smiled Regina.

"And what makes you think you're not special dear?"

The brunette looked at the lady then back at the dress. She had never seen such a beautiful dress. So white and perfect.

"Besides it will go great with your long black hair."

Regina smiled and gave the woman a small hug and rushed to the fitting room to try it on.

Regina couldn't believe at how beautiful the dress really was. It wasn't too tight, it fit her shape so perfect. The sleeves where loose and her hair really did gave it the perfect touch. For once she felt like an actual princess. It wasn't a princess dress, but it was perfect. She walked out so the lady could see it and she could see how shocked she was. Then made her way to the back of the counter. "You just need one last touch." She made her way back with a white masquerade.

"It's beautiful." The brunette smiled.

"Now go out there and surprise your date"

Regina began to make her way but stopped and ran to thank the lady who had practically been her fairy godmother of the night.

When Regina walked out she found a knight in black armor waiting outside. A black masquerade and golden hair. The green on the the eyes. She knew who was behind the mask but waited for Emma to ask her for the masquerade, though it took a few seconds for the blonde to react since she was in shock and dropped her jaw when she saw Regina.

"May I escort you your majesty?" the blonde shook her head as if waking up from a dream causing the brunette to smile.

"You look so wonderful in that dress. I love your hair like that, the way it falls on your neck down your shoulders and back." Said Emma as she lowered her head a little embarrassed.

"Thank you." Regina smiled.

* * *

The night was taking over quickly and it made the carnival stand out more. There were many games people were playing and food shops. A few rides and of course a ferris wheel. When Regina saw it she begged Emma to ride it with her and she agreed, as long as it was their last ride. They walked over to the game area where Emma played the shooting game and won a gigantic bear for the older woman. Then on another shop they found this antique store. Both women walked around exploring the items.

Regina was looking at old jewelry when she found a necklace that had a small Swan and she smiled at the thought of Emma loving it. After all what were the odds of finding a swan pendant. She looked around for Emma but found her on the other corner amused with something so she rushed and payed for it. She wanted to surprise her when they'd ride then ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?" Asked Regina as she approached the blonde.

"This book. "Once Upon a Time" It has all the classic fairy tales. Do you think the tiny human would enjoy it if I read em?" Asked Emma.

Regina looked down at her stomach and then back at the blonde "this tiny human will love anything that comes from you."

Regina took two steps closer so the Emma could feel her stomach. She had just met this amazing person and she carried this wonderful tiny human inside of her. How could something so beautiful be made out of something horrible she thought to herself but the moment those green emerald eyes met hers... Everything in the world suddenly made sense. Everything was brighter with Emma.

"Okay so now we can go to the Ferris wheel and then we can go to the masquerade dance."

"Sounds like a plan." Regina smirked.

They stood in line admiring other couples and making fun of the really corny people that kept making out. Even though all Regina could think of was touching the lips of the blonde with hers.

"Ready?" Asked Emma waking the brunette from her daydream.

"What? Right, yeah. Let's do this." Smiled Regina.

After three full wheels the ride finally stopped. Emma and Regina we're third to being on the top and the older woman couldn't help but wait for the moment she gave her the necklace she had bought her.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Emma.

"Just... Life... It's beautiful. And full of surprises."

The young girl smiled and reached in slowly to kiss the older woman at the exact moment their seat reached the top.

"I have something for you." The brown eye girl pulled a small box and gave it to the blonde.

"What's is this?"

"It's for you. Just a way of me saying thank you for this magical days. For reminding me that things do happen for a reason."

Emma opened the box and pulled out the necklace "is it a-"

"Swan... Yes. That's why I got it for you."

Both women locked eyes once again and this time the brunette leaned over to kiss the blondes lips. When they got off the ride they made their way to the masquerade dance. It was almost midnight and before the night was over and they'd returned to reality Regina wanted to spend every minute and second holding the blonde. The dance floor only had slow music and all the couples where dancing really close. Others stood by the shade making out or whispering to each other.

"May I have this dance." Asked Emma reached for the Regina's hand who nodded.

The music wasn't exactly familiar. It was slow and romantic but not something that could describe the women.

"Before we finish the dance, I'd like to dedicate this song for all the young lovers out there. This song is one of my favorites because It looks you in the face and says, "Yes. This is it. This is love, right here. I know it." Said a man who then walked away. The lights where dimmed down and only the light of the moon and stars was visible.

The song opened up with the guitar and within seconds it lead to a bit of soft rock. "_Look at the stars... Look how they shine for youuuu. And everything you do and they were all_ _yellow_. _I came across, I wrote a song for you_." Regina couldn't believe that everything the song was saying described Emma. They danced to the rhythm but never taking their eyes off each other. "_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn in into something beautiful_" This song. This was their song. Regina would not forget this night in a thousand years. She could probably loose her memory but the memory of that night would haunt her for the rest of her life and she knew that.

* * *

On their way back to Stoorybrooke neither said a word. There was nothing to say. No word could describe what these women felt. They could search all around the world but the perfect word did not exist.

The yellow bug drove off to the night with only the moon and stars guiding them.

When they arrived back to Storybrooke it was five in the morning. They made their way to the apartment and fell asleep in each others arms. Both women still in costume laid in bed as the light of the moon entered the window. Regina opened her eyes for a brief moment just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. One moment her life was dark and hopeless. But then this girl walks in her life, saves her and brings her hope. Brings her light. Brings her life. This woman was just a girl but to Regina she was more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma!"

Regina and Emma both jumped as walked in the apartment pissed.

"Gold what the-"

"Just what do you think you're doing? You go missing and miss your bloody appointment in LA! You haven't responded to Katherine in New York. What exactly are you trying to do."

Regina could see the older man pissed off and trying to control his temper in front of her. The blonde got off bed and walked towards the door "you need to leave."

"Emma. Are you being serious?" The blonde stared deep into Golds look. There was a brief silence and Regina could tell the blonde was angry.

"No, Emma." The brunette interrupted. "I... I will go in the shower and you two can talk."

The blonde smiled warmly as she calmed down and closed the door.

"Thank you, dearie." Said Gold.

Regina smiled and made her way to the bathroom where she opened the water. After thinking about it she finally opened the door to hear what Emma and where talking about.

"Miss Swan, this is not like you! You've been working so hard for this... You are wanted by the best hospitals! Emma, please don't let this opportunity go to trash."

Regina opened the door to peek and saw the blonde sitting on a stool looking down.

"Gold, things changed."

"Changed? Just last week you were so excited you got that letter from Katherine and then you meet this wen-"

"Don't you dare Gold." The blonde stood and defended Regina. "Yes I want this! It's what I've wanted, it's what I want. But Regina needs me. And I won't leave her."

Gold stood in front of the blonde silent. Both of his hands on his cane as he leaned against it. Emma stared at him with the look of a child.

"Is that your final answer dearie?"

"Yes."

Regina quickly closed the door and couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe someone had chosen her. For once, she was being someone's priority. Someone's first choice.

"Hey." Regina was walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with nothing but Emma's bathrobe on her.

"Hi." Emma smiled.

" ?"

"His gone. How's the tiny human?" The blonde walked over slowly until she met with the brunettes eyes. "They're better now that they have you near." Smiled Regina.

The blonde looked down at Regina's stomach and then got on one knee so she could face the older woman's stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere tiny human. I promise." She leaned over kissing her stomach for a few seconds.

"Did you feel that?" Regina said surprised.

"No what was it?"

"I... I don't know... But I think the tiny human likes your voice."

"Do they?" Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss the brunette softly.

"And I really like that." Whispered Regina.

"Yeah?" Emma kissed her again. Both following the unknown symphony that their lips played. The brunette got closer this time not being afraid putting her arms around the blondes neck.

"I have to go to work." The blonde said to Regina who was cutting bell peppers.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Asked the brunette.

"I can't my queen. I have one of my kids is in and I don't wants Jones near my kids." Emma leaned from behind and kissed the brunette on her cheek.

The night was cold and the brunette sat on the couch drinking a hot tea when there was a knock on the door. She thought of Emma right away, but found it weird that she was knocking. She rushed to the door and when she opened it she found .

"Good evening Regina."

" " Regina nodded.

"Can I come in?"

Regina was in silent for a few seconds letting him in.

"Emma is not at home, but I assume you already know that. So what can I do for you ."

The older man smirked and made himself comfortable.

"You dearie... It's not about what you can do for me. If not what I can do for you."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you do. Emma has a bright future. She will do amazing things in life. Save thousands of people. But there's only one problem."

stared at Regina who was silent. "You."

"Emma is old-"

"No... No she's not. You see. This whole saving you from yourself... We've been through this already. Emma loves to help others. You think you're the only woman she's dragged out of their life? There's Lily and Elsa."

Regina stood in front of listening to what he was saying. She didn't want to believe a word the man was saying.

"I'd like to offer you a deal."

"No... I don't-"

"You still don't understand dearie. I'm not asking you. Once you hear what I have to say you will not refuse yourself."

The older man pulled out a small paper from his pocket and handed it to the brunette.

"What's this?"

"The money your parents left you."

"What? How could you-"

"Know?" Asked Gold. "You didn't think I'd just let Emma ruin her life did you?"

"But-"

"This is my offer. You're parents left you all their money as long as you go back to school and finish a career. As for their home... I can sale it and give you the rest in a few days. All you have to do is walk away."

Regina looked at the check that she held on her hands. She didn't have a clue of the amount of money her parents had.

"Don't think about it dearie. You don't have to leave town. I just need you to disappear for a few days until she decides where she wants to go."

"You mean LA or NYC?"

"Precisely."

Regina looked down at her stomach and thought about Emma. She had never felt the way she did with the blonde, but she knew everything was to good to be true. Emma deserved better than her and she was only an obstacle. The blonde had a dream and if she stayed Emma would drop it all.

"Okay."

"Good." Gold smiled. But Regina felt her insides being torn apart.

"Can I just... Have one more night with her?"

"Of course! I expect you to be gone by the morning. Are we clear?"

Regina nodded.

Gold smirked and turned around making his way to the door.

When closed the door the brunette dropped to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably how could she accept deal. She didn't want to leave. With Emma everything was brighter.

"I'm so sorry tiny human... Gold is right. Emma needs has a life ahead."

* * *

The sound of keys opening the door where heard and Regina ran to the door to hug the blonde.

"Hi." Emma whispered as she held the brunette in her arms.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Regina pulled Emma with her hand towards the bed.

"Wait! Before you say anything else I have something for you. Since I already bought the tiny human his fairy tale book now I bought you something."

Regina watched the blonde run to her bag and couldn't help but love the way she looked like a child looking for something inside their backpack.

"Ok. I don't want you to freak out. It's not what you think it'll be. It's more like a promise." She handed her a small red box.

"Emma..." The brunette held the box in her hands and could see how excited Emma was for her to open it.

A gold ring in the middle of the box sat beautifully.

"What's this?"

"It's a promise ring. As long as I'm with you... You'll never be alone. You or this tiny human." Emma smiled.

Regina stared at the blonde and then threw herself to kiss her hard.

"Wow." Emma whispered.

"I know."

The blonde pulled herself towards the center of the bed and leaned back.

"Are you sure?"

"I need your touch Emma."

The blonde nodded and climbed on top of the brunette.

Slowly kissing her the blonde pulled Regina's arms above her and held them with one hand while she explored her slowly with the other one. Never going to fast. Regina couldn't help but love every inch her body the young girl touched.

"Emma..." She moaned softly biting her lip. The way this girl was touching her. No one had ever caressed her skin the way she was doing it. It was like a million particles breaking apart on the brunettes skin. She could hear herself gasp louder every time the blonde kissed a weak spot.

"You're so beautiful." Said Emma.

Regina stopped her and held her chin up so she could see her eyes for one last time. She wanted to remember the blonde looking at her like she was humanities last hope. She knew she'd never find someone that would look at her the way the blonde was looking at her in that moment.

Emma pulled up kissing her lips softly and slowly removing her shirt. When the brunette saw her toned body she couldn't help but admire every inch of it. The way her muscles toned on her arms, this girl had the body of a goddess. She couldn't read Emma's thoughts but they way she looked at the brunettes breast when she removed her blouse, she could tell Emma loved her body. After all she had always taken care of herself.

"Emma... Please." Moaned Regina, but Emma only smiled as she continued to tease the olde woman's body. More than anything the blonde wanted to taste her, but she wanted to show her what she was capable of.

Neck kissing began to travel down until she could feel the blondes lips on her nipples. Her tongue circling her breast making her chest rise of how aroused she felt.

Emma made sure she kissed every inch of the brunettes body. Not missing a single spot. She went from her neck, to her chest, and her stomach. Regina couldn't help but gasp and moan the closer Emma got to her private part. She felt the blonde stop and when she tilted her head up she found green emerald eyes staring at her from her naval. Her pink lips right above her skin, she looked like a lion haunting for its prey.

"Emma... Please." Regina whined, finally feeling the young girls fingers slip inside of her.

The blonde stood in between her legs with one hand inside of her and the other caressing her leg. This woman made Regina feel so aroused she couldn't handle it. She had only been with men, but none could be compare to the way Emma was touching or made her feel. When she finally felt a tongue inside of her she moaned so hard. She tried to control her moans by biting her lip and letting out a heavy breath but Emma was just too good with her tongue.

She tried to hold on to something but all she could hold on too where the bed sheets. She pressed her thighs tighter with the blondes head in between her legs finally releasing in Emma's mouth.

"You taste so good." Said Emma as she laid next to her.

"And you... Are amazing." Regina said leaning over to kiss her. "Can I try?"

"How about we just lay here for now?"

The brunette looked confused.

"I just... I want to see you. I wanna lay here with you." Emma smiled.

Regina smirked and laid on top of her naked body "this is perfect."

"What is?"

"This... You and me. The breeze coming through the window. It doesn't matter if it only happens tonight... Or ten thousand times more. This moment is perfect." Regina said with a tear running down her cheek. It took her a "hi." To fall in love with a girl who was practically still a child. She had fallen in love in less than a month. She had fallen in love the moment their eyes crossed that night at The Rabbit Hole. She knew she'd be gone by the morning. And all she wanted was to hold the blonde. Feel her skin, and the way she smelled.

Both women had fallen asleep, but Regina woke up around 4am. Quietly she grabbed her her small bag with clothes. She stood next to the blonde who was sleeping. Looking so vulnerable and innocent.

"I love you Emma..." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks and made her way quietly to the door. She stood by the door to take one last look around the apartment where she had spent the last few days when she spotted the fairy tale book the blonde had bought the tiny human.

She walked towards the table where it laid and smiled as she remembered Emma's excited face when she bought it. She took another look at the blonde then back at the book and made her way out with it.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey." The brunette whispered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah..."

"Why are you sneaking out of Emma's apartment?"

Regina tried to avoid and look at her on the eyes but she couldn't even come up with a lie.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I have to disappear for a few days. Emma has a bright future and me.. I'm just an obstacle. I just... I can't be on her way."

The short hair girl stared the the brunette who was clearly heartbroken "do you need a place to stay?"

"No... No. Uh, Belle, the librarian, I'll go and stay with her."

MM nodded and rubbed her arm "did you at least leave her a note?"

"No..."

"Well you have to at least let her know or something, knowing Emma... She'll stay here waiting for you."

The older woman bit her lip not knowing what to do.

"Look... Go to the library. I'll make sure Emma knows that you left."

Regina stood outside the library where she knocked three times and waited for her friend to open.

"Regina...? Wha- what are you-"

"I need your help."

"Okay... Uh come in." Belle opened the door letting the brunette in.

"What can I do for you so early?"

"I need to stay here for a few days. At least until Emma is gone."

"Emma...? Why?"

Regina sat on a chair and filled her up with the news and made it clear she wanted the best for the blonde.

"You do know my twin sister is good friends with her... Right?"

"Yes! But by the time Emma finds out she'll be gone. And perhaps your sister can keep the secret."

"My sister? Keep a secret?" Belle chuckled.

"Look will you please just let me stay." Said Regina with a straight face.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs. You can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you." Regina smiled as she followed the curly hair girl to the guest room.

She walked in and looked around the room, it felt cold and empty. The same way she felt before meeting Emma. Perhaps not lonely, she had the tiny human inside of her and she's never have to worry about being alone again. But she did feel empty, Emma was what filled her up. Before Emma, the brunette had never felt alive like when she was with her. 4 days and she had fallen madly in love. If true love had a form, Doctor Emma Swan was it.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. You can leave now." Regina replied with a serious tone. From now, the young and adventurous Regina Mills was gone. She'd dedicate herself to become the best she could be. She'd become the person she said she'd become. A woman with power and respected by everyone, but also feared. She put her hand on her pocket to find a round shape object.

The ring Emma had just given her that night laid on her hands... She smiled at the memory of the blonde smiling as she watched her open the box.

_"I'm so sorry Emma..."_ The brunette whispered to herself.

* * *

"Regina?" Belle shouted outside the brunettes room.

"Yeah?"

" is here looking or you."

The brunette was laying on the bed reading the fairy tale book but stood up right away surprised that was there. She took a deep breath and made her way to open the door to the older man.

"Gold..."

"Regina..."

"I'll give you your privacy. Mr. Gold." Belle smiled warmly at .

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to give you the rest of your money... tells me she'll be tutoring you."

"Did she now? Will that be a problem? Do I have to walk away from her too?" Regina crossed her arms and stood straight.

"No... No of course not. However... I want to offer you my help. I am a lawyer after all. I hear you want to major on politics."

"You want to help me? After you've made me walk away from Emma?"

The older man took a deep breath and smirked "take it as a win win... Emma is on her way-"

"Emma is gone?"

"Yes... I must say MM did a good job."

"What did she tell Emma?"

"Let's not worry about the past anymore. Nevertheless, Emma is on her way to LA. And you're in your way to a better future... Once you've accomplished your degree is like you to give me a call. I'll make sure you become the next mayor of this town."

Regina stood staring at Gold, but she knew if she kept in touch with him... Somehow she'd be in touch with Emma. She'd find her again. "Very well Gold. You win."

"I always do dearie." Smiled Gold.

* * *

***10 years later* **

"Mom!" A kid shouted from upstairs as Regina waited by the door ready to go drop him off at school.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I can't find my book."

"Which one dear?"

"My book. The one your friend bought me." The boy shouted making his mother smile.

"It's down here Henry..."

The boy ran downstairs to his mother who held his book on her hands

"Once upon a time..?"

"Yes!" Smiled Henry taking the gigantic book from her hands.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Regina and Henry walked out of a white mansion. 10 years had passed since she last saw Emma and she somehow still lived inside of her. The book she had bought the tiny human at the time was Henry's most precious item. He loved it more than anything and read it every night before going to bed. At night the brunette read it on her own, it helped her calm her thoughts and it always reminded her of her own fairy tale night. The only date she had with the blonde in Boston.

The brunette was now 36 years old, she worked her ass off and managed to get a major on politics. kept his word and once the brunette earned her degree, he made sure she became major of the town.

Regina was now major of Storybrooke, everyone respected her and feared her. The only person she was ever sweet to was Henry. She made sure The Rabbit Hole became a bar, Granny's diner was still the same. Ruby still ran it with her grandmother and even though she put a distance to her friend she always made sure they never needed anything.

"Mom..."

"Yes my tiny human."

"When is your friend gonna visit us?" Asked the kid who sat on the passengers seat and flipped the pages. Regina swallowed and smiled at her son warmly and replied with the same answer as before

"Soon sweetie. Emma is busy saving lives."

"Kids like me?"

"I believe so... She's like a knight. Protecting princess and princesses." Smiled Regina as she pictured the blonde walking around and making other kids smile. Henry smiled warmly and then turned back to his book.

"I really wish I could meet her. You always talk about her."

"I know sweetie, that's because Emma saved you when you were a very tiny tiny human inside my stomach. And I'll always be thankful for that. She'll always be my knight in shiny armor."

Henry giggled at what his mother was saying. He found it silly, but to his mother, Emma still lived in her memory. And would always live on her memory until she'd cross paths with her again. She reached to grab the necklace she always wore that carried the promise ring the blonde had given her 10 years ago and smiled knowing she'd see Emma on a day again.


	6. Chapter 6

_When Regina dropped Henry at school he ran to his teacher, who happened to be Mary Margaret, _

_"Henry! You're here early. Why aren't you playing outside with the other kids?" Greeted the woman._

_"Because I need your help. Miss Blanchard, my mom... She keeps talking about Emma. She think I think Emma was just a good friend for her but..."_

_"You want to find Emma?"_

_Henry nodded with a smile. _

_"Emma Swan huh... Haven't heard from her in 10 years."_

_"You knew her?"_

_"Yeah... Briefly. She and your mother... Well they had something very special. I think it was you who brought them together?"_

_"Yeah I know Emma saved my mom when I was still a tiny little human." Henry made it clear he knew the story of how they had met. Miss Blanchard smiled and shook her head as she watched the mayors son willing to do whatever he was capable of to find Emma Swan._

_"Very well Henry... Last time I heard from her I believe she moved to NYC. So let's look on Facebook." _

_The teacher logged on her computer and typed in the blondes name. Luckily there weren't many Emma Swans and soon right away the found her._

_"That's Emma?"_

_"Yep. So what do you wanna do now? Wanna send her a message?"_

_"No! I mean... Not right now. I still haven't exactly thought of how I want to ask her to come to Storybrooke."_

_"Well Henry that will take a miracle. But I am willing to help you." Mary Margaret smirked as the bell rang and a bunch of kids walked in class._

_"Miss Blanchard, can I be excused to the bathroom?"_

_"Yes Henry, are you feeling ok?"_

_"Yeah... I just... Yeah."_

_Henry walked out of the class casually and rushed his way out of the school, he took his teachers credit card and got on the first bus that was headed to NYC._

* * *

**Emma had lived in the big city for the past 10 years. She had been offered a study program in LA and another in NYC. After she left Storybrooke she flew to LA and then to NYC. Both offers where great opportunities for the blonde. She had worked with kids since she could remember but since Storybrooke, every time she looked at a kid all she could wonder was about the tiny human that had stolen her heart. LA was offering her a study with children. As for NYC, Katherine Midas, knew Emma was capable of much more and offered her a position to become a heart surgeon. Without thinking it twice she accepted the offer and had been working with hearts for 10 years.**

**The blonde got in the elevator when Katherine jumped in and asked her how everything was going.**

**"It's going... I'm glad my shift is over. Me and Zelena have dinner at 9pm."**

**"Zelena huh... How long have you two been together?"**

**"Four years? Something like that?"**

**The other blonde giggled as the elevators door opened.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Not funny Doctor Swan, just ironic. You being a heart surgeon. And Doctor Zelena being a brain surgeon. The two most important things in the body together." Katherine smiled as she watched Emma inside the elevator and the doors closed.**

**Emma and Zelena had a lovely dinner and made their way back to the blondes apartment. Both sat on the couch resting when there was a knock on the door.**

**"You wanna get that?" Asked Emma.**

**"Not exactly."**

**The blonde rolled her eyes and made her way to open the door to find no one **

**"What the-" it took her a second to look down to find a kid standing **

**"Hey?"**

**"Hi! Are you Emma Swan?"**

**"Yeah... Who wants to know?" The blonde asked a little confused.**

**"My name is Henry. I'm Regina Mills son." The boy smiled as he made his way inside the blondes apartment who was still chocking on the news. **

**"Regina Mills... That kid is the tiny human?" Emma thought to herself. She could feel air missing and her heartbeat increased dramatically. A part of her felt like she had just found her way again. After Regina, Emma had felt lost again. All she had from the brunette was the necklace she had gifted her and she wore it everyday. She reached to hold it and thought of the brunette for a few seconds until realizing the boy had just walked in her apartment.**

**"Hey... Hey! You can't just..."**

**She stopped herself when she saw Zelena talking to Henry. **

**"Zelena..."**

**"Hey who's your little friend?"**

**"I'm Henry. Who are you?"**

**"Well I am Emma's-"**

**"Zelena! Her name is Zelena..." The blonde interrupted.**

**"Are you two... You live together?"**

**The red head woman chuckled and rubbed the boys head.**

**"Yes we do Henry. Where's your mother?" Emma asked.**

**"She doesn't know I'm here."**

**"What? Who's your mother?" Zelena asked a bit in shock.**

**"Hey kid. How did you even get here? Where do you live? In fact how did you find me?"**

**"Miss Blanchard, Mary Margaret helped me find you. I took the bus down here and we'll here I am."**

**"Wait... Mary Margaret? You live in Storybrooke?!"**

**"Yes..."**

**The blondes face changed radically and all she could think of was Gold. He and Mary Margaret had told her Regina had left because she didn't want her in her life. It had all been a lie and Regina wasn't the kind of girl who settled down. **

**"Okay... We need to take you back. Let me change real quick and I'll drive you to Storybrooke."**

**"But I need-"**

**"I'm taking you back to Storybrooke!" **

**"Yes! I need you to take me back."**

**The blonde crossed her arms and study the kid who stood in front of her. Deep inside of her she wanted to run and hug the boy and ask so many questions about his mother, but Zelena was in the room and even though she was with her, she had never stopped thinking about the brunette.**

**"Okay... But first... How do I know you're telling me the truth? I mean-"**

**Henry pulled out his story book and dropped it in front of her making the blonde drop her jaw. **

**"What's this...?"**

**"I think you know what it is, My mom said you bought it for me when I was still inside of her."**

**Zelena looked at Emma and stood up making her way to see the book.**

**"You still have this?"**

**"Yes. It's my favorite book. My mom and I... We read it every night before I go to bed."**

**Emma arched her eyebrows and then looked at her girlfriend who clearly had a very dissatisfied face. She couldn't stand children and even though she was being nice, she knew Zelena was pissed off on the inside. **

**"I'm sorry just where do you think you'll go?"**

**"Zelena I have to take the kid back. He can't just go back on his own." **

**The red head crossed her arms and turned away trying to make a scene but controlling herself "why not? He made his way here on his own, sure enough he can make his way back."**

**Henry looked at Zelena then back at the blonde, silence took over the room for a few seconds until the boy broke the silence asking for orange juice. Zelena made her way to their room and Emma followed her, but not before letting the boy know to sit and wait for her.**

**"Zelena..."**

**"I can't believe you're just gonna go and take that kid back. I mean who's this Regina? Why can't you just call the cops and let them deal with it?"**

**"Because... Regina is... She's an old friend." The blonde was about to tell her who Regina really was but stopped herself. **

**"Look why don't you come with me?"**

**"I can't! I have three surgeries tomorrow and I won't just drop my brilliant work to go and drop off a kid who I'll probably never see again and in fact I don't care about. You wanna go drop him off? Be my guest. I don't have time."**

**Zelena grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and out of the apartment, slamming the door making Henry jump. Emma made her way back to the kitchen and leaned against a corner as she watched the small kid... Her tiny human drinking juice as he flipped through the pages. **

**"So are you ready to head back home?"**

**"Yep!" Henry smiled.**

* * *

Regina had been in the mayors office all day and according to her, Henry had been at school. She'd normally let him walk himself home, but there wasn't much to do that day. She finished all her paperwork and made her way to Granny's to enjoy a hot cup of coffee. She knew Henry normally stopped at the diner and had lunch so she thought she'd surprise him and join him for lunch. She sat by her usual table and drank a cup of coffee, she held on to her necklace and smiled as she remembered the blondes face when ruby interrupted her day dream.

"Are you ready to order Regina?"

"It's madam mayor... I suggest you get that through your head. And no! I am waiting for my son."

Ruby looked at the clock and frowned her eyebrows

"That's odd." The brunette rolled her eyes at the thought of the waitress still standing next to her.

"What's odd?"

"Henry... He comes in around 2:15... It's almost 2:30... His never late for his lunch. In fact granny already has it on his favorite stool."

Regina turned to look at the clock and without thinking she stood up right away and made her way to the mansion.

"Henry?" Regina shouted closing the door. She waited for tiny steps to be heard upstairs but nothing was heard and she rushed her way to his room.

Everything seemed to be in order just how she left it in the morning. His bed was undone and had a couple of books on the corner of his bed. Regina's heart beat increased and waked downstairs shouting for Henry again, she thought maybe he was outside or somewhere in the house but he wasn't anywhere.

The brunette dialed Mary Margaret and asked for him but Mary Margaret hadn't answered so she quickly got in the car and drove around town searching for her son. "Maybe his at his castle with his friends?" She thought to herself but he wasn't. That's when she drove to the Sheriff Station to take other matters.

"Graham!"

"Madam mayor... What can I do for you?"

"Henry is missing. I need you to find him now!"

"How long has he been missing?"

"I don't know... An hour or so?"

"Madam mayor, a person isn't officially missing unless 48 hours have passed..."

"I'm the mayor of the town I don't need you to tell me what is the deadline for someone missing! I don't care how long it takes I suggest you get on your car and help me find my son!"

The sheriff pressed his lips and nodded, putting his jacket on he followed the mayor and received instructions.

Two hours passed by and Reginas impatience grew bigger. Every minute that passed by just made her more impatient. She had literally gone through the whole town asking around for Henry. The last place she had left was the towns library. She specifically left that place at last, since that was her last hope where she'd find Henry.

"Henry?!" The mayor shouted as she entered the library.

"Regina please keep it down! This is a library!"

Belle walked out of the back room to see what was going on.

"Why are you shouting for Henry?"

"Henry isn't here?" Asked Regina with her eyes getting filled with tears already.

"Regina what's wrong?"

"Henry! His been missing all day! I can't find him nowhere and i don't know what to do?" The brunette fell into her knees letting Belle see her vulnerable side.

Even though she had a fierce side and she never showed her weakness, Belle was the only person she could call a friend. Often bullying her but she was the only person Regina let her walls down. Ruby being her eldest friends she had pushed her away and the only person who actually didn't fear her or avoided her was the book worm.

"Hey... Hey... I'm sure Henry is ok. His probably out in the woods exploring. After all you tend to arrive home late on weekdays, he'll probably get home soon.

At what time do you normally get back?" Asked Belle, but Regina just shook her head and cleaned her tears.

"You're right. I have to control myself. Henry is ok. His a smart boy. Thank you Belle... I will go home now and wait for him." Smiled the brunette and she picked herself up and made her way out.

When she arrived to the mansion she took a deep breath and walked in pretending as if everything was fine. Deep down her heart was aching and even though Belle was right, she couldn't help but break down and cry. Her son was missing. Different types of scenarios went through her head and it just made her more worried. How could she just sit and not do anything. She was the mayor of town, she had the power to search every home and every inch of the town if it was necessary, but she had to act professional. That's when she got an idea and ran to her purse to get her phone.

"Gold!"

_"Regina... What a love-"_

"I need your help. My son is missing and I can't-"

_"Where's the sheriff?"_

"His searching around town, but he never listens to me unless-"

_"I'll get right on it dearie. Henry will be fine. I need you to stay home. Are we clear?"_

"Yes... Thank you."

_"Good! Drink a cup of tea and just try and breath."_

The brunette hung up and 30 mins later the sheriff knocked on the door. Regina rushed to open the door but he was just standing looking at her.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No... I thought you-"

"Gold sent me here. He said to stay with you. If by midnight Henry isn't back will take extreme matters."

Regina shook her head and made her way to the living room and took a seat. It was 8:45pm and each minute felt like an hour. Graham had made her a tea called "Apple tranquility" making her a bit tired. Without realizing it she passed out on the couch.

_"Regina?" _

_"Emma... Emma you're here? You found me?"_

_The brunette stood in front of the blonde who was wearing scrubs... She had blood on her coat and looked like she had been working for hours. The brunette rushed to hug her, not minding the blood stains._

_"Emma... Emma you're here! You're really here! Oh my god Emma you found me Emma!" She reached to kiss her face but the blonde didn't respond back_

_"What's wrong? Emma...?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"My son... Our tiny human is in getting surgery. He had an accident and his inside. Something minor... Lacey is taking care of him."_

_"Lacey? Regina Lacey is dead! I'm the one who operated on Henry... Oh god I had no idea it was Henry."_

_"Emma what's wrong with Henry?" Asked Regina pulling herself away from the blonde as she watched her eyes fill with tears and her face expression showed pain "WHATS WRONG WITH HENRY?!"_

_The brunette shouted. All Emma could do was fall into her knees and began to cry _

_"His gone! Henry is gone... You didn't take care of him! You took him away from me! I was supposed to be there to protect him! I was supposed to be there to save him and you took that away! This is your fault!" The blonde shouted at her and all the brunette could do was shake her head, she couldn't hear anything of what Emma was saying. Nothing made sense and everything fade into black finding herself on a stage. _

_The light hit her face and she couldn't really see where she was, taking a few steps she could now see clear. She stood in the middle of a stage surrounded by men who where shouting for her to dance. She took a few steps back to find Robin standing behind her._

"Regina... Regina..."

The brunette opened her eyes to find Graham shaking her shoulder "are you ok madam mayor?"

"Yes... Yes. I was just..." She stopped her sentence when she heard a couple of voices outside and looked through the window to see a small figure and a grown up talking. She rushed to the door and when she opened the door, there he was. Her tiny human talking to a woman.

"Henry!" She shouted as she ran to hug the boy.

"Where have you been? Henry don't you ever do this to me again. Where were you?" She asked as she turned to the woman who seemed very familiar but didn't bother to ask. Her son was back and that's all she cared about in that moment.

"I went to find Emma." The boy replied as he ran inside leaving her mother with her jaw opened. She looked at the blonde who stood in front of her.

The blonde looked at her in shock and didn't know what to say. There was a brief silence and Regina studied her from head to bottom.

"You're Emma Swan?" Regina asked with a hope of hearing a no but she could see it in her eyes. The green emerald eyes and the yellow hair. Emma was no longer an eighteen year old girl who wore her hair in a pony tail and wore glasses. She was now a grown woman and she was standing right in front of Regina Mills.

The blonde blinked a few times, not knowing what to say all she could think of was how long it had been since she had seen the brunette. She watched as Henry ran inside and saw the man who stood by the door who broke the silence by letting them know he'd go and check on the boy.

"Hi." Said Emma with a warm smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The brunette couldn't believe she was finally standing in front of Emma. So many times she had dreamt about that moment. The moment shed see her again and run to hug her. But standing there in front of the blonde felt so unreal.

"Emma Swan..."

"Regina." The blonde pressed her lips looking around, making it obvious it was very awkward.

"Thanks for bringing Henry back." Regina smile.

"Yeah... No problem. Look I... I gotta head back."

"You don't want some apple cider before you leave?" Asked Regina with the blonde turning and then stopping. It took her a few seconds to turn back and look at her in the eyes.

"I don't think its proper since I'll be driving a few hours" said Emma but Regina just stood there watching her "Got anything stronger?" The blonde joked with a warm smile.

They made their way to Regina's office and the blonde sat across the brunette who couldn't stop looking at her or stop smiling.

"So you're major of Storybrooke?"

"Yeah... Sounds crazy right? Me? Became the major of the town."

"Oh no... I didn't mean it that way... It's just that... As far as I knew you left the town... Never thought I'd end up back here." The blonde said with a bit of a tone.

"Emma... I... We need to-"

"No we don't nothing... Look I'm happy for you. I really am. And you have a wonderful beautiful boy... You have everything you deserved. So there's isn't much to talk." The blonde sipped her whole drink and set the glass on the table.

"So you're New York? How's it been for you?"

"It's great! I have a great job. A good life. And a good girlfriend."

The moment Regina heard the word "girlfriend" her heart felt as if someone had just ripped it from her chest. The blonde she was talking to wasn't the sweet Emma Swan she once knew. She couldn't blame her, Ten years had passed and Emma had moved on. She swallowed slowly and pretend like it didn't bother her by simply smiling.

"That's good to hear. I'm really happy for you Emma. And again, I'm sorry Henry dragged you out of your life-"

"He said you talk about me all the time..."

Regina choked the moment she heard the blonde spill out that sentence.

"What else did Henry say?" Asked Regina feeling a little nervous when Henry interrupted.

"I told her how you always tell me she's the reason why I'm in this world." Henry walked in the office and ran to sit next to his mother.

"Well your mother is right Henry. I did save you and that is by far the bravest thing I've ever done." Emma smiled.

"My mom says you're her knight in shiny armor because-"

"Okay Henry... I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"But mom I want to get to know Emma! Can't I stay just ten more minutes up?" The boy begged.

Regina looked at her son then at the blonde, pressing her lips she took a deep breath and smiled at her son.

"I guess I'll leave you two at it then." Said Regina as she stood up and made her way out of the study room leaving her son and the blonde to talk.

She made her way to the kitchen but halfway she broke down. She covered her mouth with her hand so Henry or Emma wouldn't hear her. Ten years and Emma Swan was sitting in her study with her son. The blonde she had fallen for had moved on and she was still in love with her. She had never stopped loving her. How was she suppose to tell her that when the blonde was now with someone. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair making her way to the kitchen and starting to prepare apple turnovers. She cut through the apples and cooked the sugar. Mixed it all together and prepare the dough. A few minutes later she found herself putting the apple turnovers inside the oven, making her way back to her study.

The brunette stood by the door and took a deep breath before taking another step. When she opened the door she saw what she had dreamed of seeing all those ten years. A sleeping Henry leaning against the blonde who was reading his favorite fairy tale book. The brunette couldn't help herself but smile at her son and the blonde sitting on her couch.

"Oh hey... Sorry he just fell asleep and I didn't-"

"It's fine." Regina walked over to help Emma move the boy so that he could lay on the couch.

"If you want I can take him upstairs?"

"It's fine. Thank you." Smiled Regina.

The blonde smiled warmly and both women stood in silent staring at the boy who had fallen on a deep sleep.

"So that's his favorite book?"

"Yeah... We read it every night."

Emma smiled and began to put her jacket on "okay I think it's time I start my way-" the blonde pause to smell the familiar scent "are you baking apple turnovers?" Asked Emma.

"Uh... Yeah. I promised Henry I'd bake him some for the morning." There's was a brief silence when she finally offered the blonde one.

"Well it has been a long time since I had one of those. I guess I wouldn't mind having one."

The blonde followed Regina to the kitchen and sat on a stool waiting patiently for the apple turnovers to finish.

"So what's been of your life? Single? Married? Divo-"

"None..." Regina stepped in.

"Oh... Uh..."

"Don't worry Miss Swan, my life is always busy I certainly don't have time for dating. Besides I don't think I could ever love anyone else."

"What?" Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes but the moment was interrupted when the oven ring letting them know the apple turnovers where ready.

"Henry is beautiful. And very bright, you've done well Regina." Said Emma changing the conversation.

"Yeah well I couldn't let you be the only one to be amazing. How's PEDs?"

"Actually I'm in cardio now."

"Cardio? Wow. I thought you loved working with children." Regina pulled two plates down and set them on the counter.

"I did. Or I do... It's just thing change."

"And what made you go from PEDs to Cardio?" Regina asked as she handed a plate to Emma. The blonde took a deep breath and looked away trying to avoid answering the question.

"Well?"

"I couldn't bare to see children. Every one of them reminded me of Henry! I couldn't... I couldn't do it. I went to NYC and I was offered a chance to do bigger things and I took it. Fixing hearts is what I do."

Regina stare at the blonde who was now aware she had hurt her. Walking away from her had been the hardest thing she had ever done. But watching her talk about what happened was the second hardest thing. "Since I can't fix mine." Emma lowered her head and silence took over once again.

"Emma... I'm sorry."

The blonde raised her eyebrows and shook her shoulders giving her a sign that it was ok and it didn't matter.

"I should of never walked away, but-"

"No you shouldn't of! Why did you?"

"Emma, Gold said you had a bright future. I didn't want to be the reason why you didn't-"

"Screw what Gold said! Just who the hell do you think you were to make a decision for me?" The blondes eyes began to get teary and her tone began to get louder. "I loved you! I freaking loved you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I wanted to see Henry grow up! I wanted to hear your keys open the door and feel my heart jump of excitement!"

The brunette took a deep breath trying to hold herself up so that she wouldn't break down.

"You took that opportunity away... Why?"

"Emma..."

"No you know what? I don't want to hear it. It's getting late and I have to go." The blonde stood up and walked away leaving Regina in her kitchen. When she heard the door close she struggled to breath a little. Her hand on her chest controlling herself so that she wouldn't break in tears.

"Mom..!" Henry shouted as he waited by the door ready to go get breakfast

"What's the urge tiny human?"

"Emma! She said she'd meet us in the morning for breakfast." The boy smiled.

"Emma? Sweetie Emma left back to NYC last night. I don't think-"

"No... She promised she'd stay for breakfast! She'll be there! You'll see." The boy rushed to his mothers car and Regina just shook her head. Was Emma really gonna be at Granny's? She thought to herself. Henry seemed very enthusiastic and she would hate more than anything to see her tiny human disappointed. She got in the car and made her way to the diner.

Once they parked Henry ran to the diner and Regina quickly followed him "Henry! Slow down-" she stopped her sentence when she found Henry in the middle of the diner with a sad face. Deep inside she was hoping she'd see the blonde once again but after last night Emma had probably left. Henry turn to see his mother and Regina made her way to comfort him. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon?" Asked Regina knowing it was her sons favorite drink. They began to make their way to their usual table when Regina Heard the blonde call Henry. The boy turned to find Emma by the door and ran to hug the blonde "hey kid! Sorry I'm late I was just checking a few things at the hospital. Ready for breakfast?" Asked Emma.

Regina's heartbeat increased by the second. Her excitement for seeing the blonde was unexplainable. She was there! Emma Swan was really there. She was still in Storybrooke. She hadn't left.

"Hey Regina." Emma said as she continued her way with Henry to where they would sit.

The blonde and the boy continued to talk and getting to know each other. He kept telling her all about his adventures and his vacations with his mother to Boston. Regina sat on the other side of the table watching the blonde and her son interact. It was everything she ever wanted. Everything she had ever wished for was right in front of her. Nothing could ruin that moment. Even if Emma didn't acknowledge her presence and continued to avoid looking at her, Regina couldn't help but feel happy for once in the past ten years.

"Sweetie the bus will soon be here so finish your breakfast" asked Regina as she sipped from her cup of coffee.

When Henry left Regina and Emma walked him out and he gave his mother a kiss and then a hug to the blonde. "You won't go right?"

"Nope! I told you, I'll go see a few things in the hospital, visit a few friends and maybe we can watch a movie in the afternoon, of course if your mother is ok with it?" they both turned to see Regina who approved of the idea. Henry smiled and ran to the bus leaving both woman alone.

"I thought you left last-"

"I promised The kid id stay a few days so yeah. I hope you don't mind if he spends the afternoon at my place?" Asked Emma.

"No... No of course not. There's no one I'd trust more than you to watch after him." Regina smiled as she looked at Emma who kept staring at the floor.

"Right... Okay well I'm gonna go now."

"Are you going to the hospital?"

The blonde let out a sigh as the brunette asked the question "if you must know everything, yes! I'd like to visit a the guys there. Do I have your permission?" Emma said sarcastically

"I didn't mean it that way Emma, I was-"

"Okay. Look I'll pick up Henry later." Said Emma as she walked away from the brunette.

Regina made her way back inside the diner and sat on her table when ruby sat across her.

"Can I help you?"

"Was that Emma Swan?"

"Miss Lucas, if I may remind you I am the mayor of the town and your-"

"Oh Regina cut the crap! I'm tired of you treating me like we were never friends! What's Emma doing in town?" The petite brunette had a smile across her face.

"Ruby I won't ask you again!"

"Or what? You'll send me to jail? Why do you always push me away?! Regina we were best friends! Because of you I am here! I changed because of you and I can't even-"

"Ruby..."

"You know what? Whatever... Go with your bookworm friend. I'm tired of trying to be part of your life!" The waitress stood up and began to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Yes... It's Emma..." Regina said. Ruby stopped halfway and turned around a little bit surprised.

"Oh! What... What's she doing in town?"

"Henry... He somehow found her and brought her out here."

"Oh my god Regina this is your chance to finally be with her."

"Ruby-"

"I mean you two are meant for each other..."

"Ruby-" Regina kept trying to interrupt the waitress.

"It's obviously that you two are still in love with each other I mean just-"

"Ruby!" Regina shouted. "She's with someone else. She's only here for a few days. And that's because Henry asked her to stay. She's moved on." Regina avoided to lock eyes with her old friend so she wouldn't show weakness.

Ruby took a few steps back to the table and sat as she listened to her friend talk. She knew that tone better than anyone. Regina was good at hiding her emotions but Ruby knew her too well.

"She may be with someone else, but does her heart belong to her?" Asked Ruby.

Regina stood up and picked her bag as she began to make her way to the door. The waitress ran after her before she left and stopped her from getting away once more. "Hey... I think Henry found her for a reason. And I think Emma is here for a reason. Don't let her walk away." Ruby said as she gave the mayor a small hug and made her way back inside the diner.

Regina took a deep breathe and looked at her surroundings. It was a gloomy morning, the breeze hitting her flawless skin and the smell of fresh brewed coffee that was being served at Granny's.

The brunette say on her desk in silence, all she could think of was the blonde. She had to do something to get her back. She had not waited ten years just to let her go again. There was a knock on the door and she jumped a little as she was to distracted

"Come in." Regina answered as she looked into her computer and pretended to be busy.

"Well it's good to know Henry arrived home safe. Thank for letting me know dearie."

"Gold!" Regina said with a smile as she walked over to hug the man and greet him.

"The least you could of done was call me. I found out thanks to Graham."

"I'm sorry Gold, it's just... Something's happened-"

"Emma is in town. I know."

"What?"

The older man walked over to take a seat and Regina waked to get him a glass with whiskey.

"Regina, how long have we known each other now?"

"Ten years."

"And I've known Emma for 28. I always know what's going on around you two." Gold smiled as he took a sip from his whiskey. "How are you feeling?"

The brunette raised her eyebrows as she walked back to her seat and tried to control her emotions "well... She's here. And she's with someone. There is nothing to feel."

Gold studied her and took a deep breath as he finished sipping the rest of his whiskey. "Look... I made a mistake by separating you two. I'm terribly sorry. I now know what it is to be loved an accepted. And I know because of you. I found it with Belle because of you... I can't believe I'll say this but... Win Emma back. I can assure you she still loves you."

Regina's jaw dropped as she listened to what was saying. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man who made her walk away was now asking her to walk back in. But how could he be sure that Emma was still in love with her? Ever since she had arrived all the blonde had done was avoid her. Gold pull out a card and set it in front of her and smiled as the brunette picked it up.

"Call Emma. Talk to her. Make her fall in love and don't ever let her go." Said Gold as he stood up and made his way out.

The mayor picked the phone up and dialed the ten digits. On the first ring she thought about hanging up. On the second she felt like she was doing a big mistake and Emma would probably cut her off as soon as she found it was her. By the third ring she gave up and realized the blonde was not gonna answer, but it took her by surprise when she heard the blondes voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Regina smiled.

"Who's this?"

"Miss Swan, it's Mayor Mills. I'm sure you're busy with your colleagues and what not... But I'd like to speak to you."

"Look Regina I don't-"

"I'll see you at my office in an hour."

"Seriously?"

"I won't take no for an answer Miss Swan."

The brunette bit her under lip as she couldn't hear anything on the other line and she hoped the blonde hadn't hang up. She heard a deep breath let go and waited a few more seconds "Miss Swan?"

"Ok cut the whole Miss Swan, it's Emma...? And fine I'll be there in an hour."

The mayor rushed to her washroom to fix herself up. She was wearing red which went perfectly well with her skin tone. She pulled out a lipstick and did her lips leaving them red as the apple, her shirt was buttoned all the way to the top and that's when she looked at herself in the mirror. Ten years ago Regina was an innocent lost girl who didn't know what she was doing with her life. But now... She was a grown woman and always got what she wanted. One way or another. She raised an eyebrow and without hesitating she undid two buttons exposing her chest a little more than usual.

"Sidney!" She shouted across the room for her personal assistant who came in rushing a few seconds later.

"Yes madam mayor?"

"I have a very important client coming in a few minutes. Cancel all my meetings and calls."

"But madam mayor-"

The brunette looked at Sidney and stopped talking as soon as he watched her glare and lowered his look.

"Anything else?"

"When she gets here go take yourself for a walk."

The man excused himself out never raising his look or looking at the mayor. Regina walked back to her desk and sat in front of her computer and typed in Emma's name. Her profile instantly popped up and the brunette clicked on it.

Emma had a picture with Zelena on her profile and Regina studied her girlfriend carefully. Red curls, flawless skin and a delightful smile. Regina couldn't help but admit the blondes love interest was indeed a very attractive woman. She clicked on the pictures to find more of the blonde and the red head. The somewhat looked happy and Regina couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. What if Emma really loved this woman? What if she really had moved on? The brunette asked herself when Sidney knocked on the door "Madam mayor, miss Swan is here to see you?" Said Sidney standing at the door looking a little nervous.

Regina smiled and closed the windows on her computer and gave Sidney the signal to let her in. She quickly sat straight and crossed her legs as she made sure she looked seductive enough for the blonde.

The blonde walked in and stopped the moment she saw the brunette sitting on her chair and Regina knew she had mesmerized the blonde.

"Regina."

"Miss Swan, please take a seat!"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the chair taking a look around the office always avoiding the brunettes look. Regina stood up and walked to the other side so she could sit across the blonde.

"Look Emma I called you because-"

"You better have a good damn reason! I was catching up with the guys at the hospital and I really wanted to see Lace-"

"That's why I called you." Interrupted the brunette.

"What?"

"Look... Lacey... A few months after you left she began to have issues with alcohol. Belle and I tried to help her but she wouldn't let us. Eventually she lost her job and the drinking became a bigger issue..."

"No... Please don't-"

"One night there was a storm and Lacey never got home. The next day the sheriff was sent out to look for her and Lacey's car was found by the river-"

"No. Please no. You're lying-" Emma began to cry and kept denying what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry... Lacey died 9 years ago." Regina took a deep breath and lowered her head as she watched the blonde process the news.

Tears ran down her cheek and took a few deep breaths trying to control her emotions.

Regina reached for her hand but the moment she touched the blondes skin Emma pulled herself away and stood up from her chair

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean- I was only trying to show comfort."

"Don't touch me again!"

The brunette finally stood up and rushed to the door before the blonde could make her way out.

"Stop this! I'm sorry okay! I'm freaking sorry! I should of never let you go!" Regina shouted as she stood in front of the door.

"Regina just let it go."

"No! Emma I'm freaking sorry! Why can't you just accept my apology? I did a mistake, yes. Everyone makes mistakes. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Said Regina.

The blonde kept staring at the floor as she kept trying to avoid the conversation but she didn't held another second and blew up in the brunette.

"Nothing! You can't do anything! You already done everything. Dammit Regina I was in love with you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I wanted to be there for You and Henry! And you took that away from me! There's nothing you can do."

Silence took over the room and both women stared at the floor as there was nothing to say.

Regina took a deep breathe and asked the question she had to know the answer too.

"Are you in love with Zelena?"

"What?"

"Are you in love?"

The blonde took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes "yeah... Yes! Yes I love her."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't! Now just let me go."

"How come you're still wearing the necklace I gave you if you're so in love with this Zelena?" Asked Regina as Emma opened the door.

The blonde turned around and took a few steps closer the the older woman "you wanna know why?"

Regina nodded.

"To remind myself to not trust anyone with my heart. You ripped my heart out. Now I work fixing hearts. But mine... It'll never be fixed because it will always belong to you." Said Emma as she pulled off the necklace and handed it to the brunette.

Emma left the office and even though Regina was crying a part of her knew Emma was still in love with her. She had broken the blondes heart ten years ago but she now knew the answer to her question.

Emma's heart belonged to her.


	8. Chapter 8

The brunette sat on her desk holding the blondes necklace near her lips as she kept thinking of Emma's words _"it will always belong to you."_ The words kept replaying in her head and she knew Emma was mad at her for what she had done and it would take a miracle to make Emma fall in love with her again, but that little miracle was all the brunette could think off.

She wondered where Emma had left after she told her the news about her friend, she was in pain for what had happened to Lacey. She realized there was only one place she could be at, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the towns library.

"Hey Regina, what can I do for you?" Asked Belle as the mayor walked in through the doors.

"Emma... Has she been here?" Regina pressed her lips as she tried to hide her emotions.

"She has, but she told me to not tell you where she went." The librarian said as she sat behind her desk.

"Belle I don't have time for your games! Where is Emma? It's important I find her!"

The girl took a deep breath and even though she wanted to respect Emma's space, Regina was her friend and it was her job to tell her.

"She went to see Lacey." Belle said as she lowered her head a bit disappointed.

"Thank you." Said Regina as she made her way out.

The brunette walked through the graveyard, it was the only place she never visited. Everything seemed dark and empty. It wasn't until she saw a ray of sunshine standing in front of a tombstone. It was amazing how her hair could make the saddest and darkest place look like the last summer sunset. Regina stood still as she watched Emma a couple feet away. She approached softly so the Emma could turn to see her, but when she did all the blonde did was turn back to the tombstone.

"She was very proud of you, you know?"

"I know why you're here... And trust me, I don't need a babysitter."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Please... You came running because you thought I'd go drinking or something..."

The brunette turned around taking a deep breath. This girl in front of her was still the same girl she had met ten years ago.

"Why didn't you help her?" Asked Emma.

"What?"

"Lacey... Why didn't you do something to help her?"

"She wouldn't let anyone help her. Emma... Lacey lost herself and we tried to help her, we all did, but she just found a way to fool us all."

The blonde shook her head without saying another word.

"Where you there on her last moments?"

"Yes..." Regina took a few steps closer to the blonde who didn't say anything and waited for her to keep talking. "There isn't much to say Emma. She did say one thing... She said_ "when she comes back... Make sure you don't let her go. Or I will haunt her down..." _She wanted you to be back. And now you're here. Wherever is that she's at I'm sure she's glad to see you."

The blonde chuckled as she cleaned a tear off and turned to face the brunette.

"I'm sorry... About earlier. I didn't mean to go off on you. It's just-"

"It's okay Miss Swan... You said what you had to say." She lowered her look to avoid eye contact.

"Regina... I..." The blonde stopped her sentence and the brunette looked straight into her eyes imagining for a second what she would say.

"it's good to see you. And Henry... His so beautiful. Just how I always pictured him."

"You pictured Henry?" Asked Regina with a warm smile

"Of course! Look, just because this... Thing happened doesn't mean he stopped being my tiny human."

Regina couldn't stop smiling as she heard what the blonde was saying.

"Henry... Henry Daniel Mills..." Regina smiled.

"Daniel? Henry's middle name is Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Wait... You actually named him Henry Daniel? Just like we said we'd name him that night?" Emma said with an enormous smile across her face.

"Well... I was to busy getting a degree I never thought about anymore names. By the time I gave birth all I could think off was Henry Daniel."

The blonde took a step closer and both women locked eyes as silence took over. The tension between them was incredible, and it matter if the world came to an end, if there eyes were the last thing they see they'd be ok with it.

"Regina..." Emma whispered.

"Emma..."

Their moment was interrupted when the mayors phone rang and the blonde realized how close she was and pulled herself away.

"Yes Henry? I know sweetie but I had to talk to Emma- yes she's with me. Oh honey I don't... Very well let me ask her.

Okay I shall let you ask her...

Emma Henry would like to talk to you." Regina said as she handed the blonde her phone. She heard her talk to her son and even that was perfect for her.

"So...?"

"Henry asked me if I could have dinner with you guys tonight."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes! As long as you were okay with it."

Regina smiled as she looked down, Emma Swan would have dinner with her and her son.

"I would love to have you for dinner."

The blonde smirked and put both of her hands on her pocket trying to avoid locking eyes with the mayor when her phone rang, she pulled out her phone and stared at it for five seconds "is everything okay?" Asked Regina.

"Yeah... Will you excuse me for a second?" Said Emma as she walked away taking the call. The brunette tried to listen to what the blonde was saying but all she could hear was her mumbles. The call took about 5 minutes and Regina grew impatient, she wasn't used to waiting for anyone. She was the mayor of the town, not someone who waited for people.

Finally the blonde ended the call and made her way to Regina looking a bit disappointed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... It was my girlfriend. She just wanted to apologize for the fight we had the night I came to bring Henry back."

"Oh... Is she coming down here?"

"Zelena? No. She has a few surgeries scheduled and she would never miss that, she just wanted to apologize."

Both women stayed silent for a few seconds and all Regina could think of was if Emma had feelings for this girlfriend of hers.

"If I was her I would spend every second with you." The older woman said and Emma stared at her as her jaw dropped "oh uh... Regina I don't- I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Shall we go home?" Regina interrupted.

"Yeah. Yes! Your home." Emma smiled.

Both women drove separately and when they arrived the house seemed empty.

"That's odd." Said Regina. "Usually all the lights are on when I get home."

"Do you think there's something wrong?" Asked Emma.

"No... I don't think so. Henry is probably on his room. But he tends to have all the lights on. Anyways, right this way Miss Swan."

The blonde followed the brunette and couldn't help but looks at her butt. She was still as sexy as she could remember and couldn't help but remember that night they were together.

"Henry!" Regina shouted, but no one answered. The sound of her high heels made an echo through the whole house as she made her way to the kitchen. There was something wrong, the back door was open and that wasn't normal.

"Where's the kid?"

"I don't know, but the back door shouldn't be open." Said Regina as she rushed to the back with the blonde following right behind her. When they walked outside both women were shocked to see what they found. Regina's jaw dropped and Emma's eyes opened wide when they saw a table in the middle of the garden with candles. Small lights all across the backyard, and there was Henry standing next to Ruby dressed as waiters.

"Henry what's is this?"

"Me and Ruby thought you and Emma could have the night to catch up and eat."

Regina smiled at what her son was doing, her tiny human kept surprising her within every day that went by. Emma was shocked and knew she wouldn't get out of this one that easy. She couldn't say no to her tiny human. "So what's for dinner Henry?" She asked. Regina turned to look at her as she realized she agreed to the dinner.

"I'm glad you asked! Ruby and I made grilled cheese sandwiches. And for dessert we brought donuts." Henry smiled.

"Well... There's definitely no way I'm leaving! Grilled cheese and donuts? I'm in kid."

Henry smiled and looked at his mother who stood who stood in front of him "very well Henry. Will you escort us to our table?"

"Oh I will do that actually!" Ruby said.

"Miss Lucas... Not in a hundred years would have I thought I'd have you inside my home."

"Wow Regina your house is-" the waitress stopped herself realizing she was going to fast.

"I'm sorry madam mayor... Henry asked me for help and I thought it be a good idea for you two to... I will just stop talking now" Ruby lowered her look.

"Madam mayor? Isn't Ruby like your best friend or something?"

"Miss Swan, I'm the mayor of the town. I don't have friends." Regina made it clear.

"Okay... Well you don't have to be so stuck up either."

"Stuck up?" Regina giggled.

"Good evening ladies. What can I get for you to drink?" Asked Henry.

"Hmmm... What is there to drink?" Asked Emma.

"We have water, orange juice, apple juice and apple cider."

"Apple cider? Did you go to the basement young man?"

"Maybe... I asked Ruby to grab it for me. I know it's your favorite." Henry said with a smile.

"Very well Henry... How about you bring me and your mom some of her apple cider." Said Emma as she watched the tiny human ran to get them their glasses.

"I'm sorry Emma, you don't have to stay if you don't want too. I had no idea he was planning this."

"Are you kidding? I'm not sorry! That kid is amazing! I wouldn't ditch him. And anyways it be nice to catch up. I've realized I've been an asshole since I arrived." Emma smiled.

Time went by quickly and both women talked and giggled. Without realizing it, it was almost midnight and Henry had gone to bed already. Ruby stayed for a few more minutes to make sure they didn't need anything but all Regina said was to leave the apple cider bottle and she was free to go. She thank her and walked her to the door.

"Thank you... Ruby. For tonight." Regina said.

"No problem Regina. I mean... Madam mayor."

"Regina is fine. Anyways have a good night."

"You too... And Regina..." The brunette turned to look at her friend "don't let her go." Ruby smiled as she turned away and made her way out of the property.

When she head back Emma sat by the stairs outside the door. The bottle of apple cider next to her and a glass waiting for the mayor.

"You really made it Gina... I'm so proud of you."

The brunette smiled as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Well I couldn't let you be the only one with goals in life. Besides I had promised you I would become someone in life... For Henry."

Emma turned to look at the brunette who couldn't help but look at her lips. The woman was still attractive as she was ten years ago. Perhaps even more, the whole pantsuits and fancy dresses just gave her a very sensual look.

"It's getting late... I should go." Emma said but Regina stopped her by pulling her arm so she wouldn't stand.

"Don't." The brunette whispered.

"Regina what are you doing?"

"Stay... Stay with me."

"You're asking me to come back here? Fall in love with you all over and then what? Have a happily ever after?"

"I don't know what'll happen... But I want you to stay Emma. Don't go..."

"Regina... You're asking me to fall in love with you all over again, when I haven't stopped loving you!"

Regina finally heard what she long waited to hear, and without waiting another second she threw herself at Emma's lips closing the space between them.

"What are you doing?" Emma pulled back a bit.

"What I've been dying to do for the past ten years."

"Regina... I can't... I have a girlfriend."

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me to stop and I will pull away."

"Regina please..." Emma wanted to pull away but didn't bother to move as Regina once again closed the space between them.

The brunette felt the blondes hand on the side of her head and the other one near her waist. The breathing became heavy as both women began to move their lips and without realizing it Regina was sitting on top of Emma.

"Let's go upstairs." Regina whispered. Emma picked her up and began to walk inside but she didn't wait another second and she sat her on the counter. The brunettes legs locked the blonde and she could feel her touch all over her body.

Hands all over each other, feeling every inch as if they had been dreaming of that moment for far to long and now that it was real they both wanted to make sure it was a reality and not just a dream.

Emma's jacket fell to the ground. Regina's dress zipper was down and was slowly getting removed. Emma's lips traveled all over the brunettes neck, her hands kept removing her dress until her eyes met her naked body.

Regina felt the blondes muscles, her well toned body that made her want to rip her clothes off so she could take a better look at her. She had waited ten years to feel this woman's touch again and there was no way she was letting her go.

Emma stopped kissing her and wouldn't look up, Regina cupped her chin and lift it up so she could see her in the eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" The blonde asked finally with tears running down her eyes as she stared at the brunette.

"What?"

"Why did you leave? I missed you so much! You have any idea what it was like for me? They said you didn't want to hear anything from me. That I was just an experiment."

Regina sat on the counter half undressed as she watched this girl in front of her break down.

"Why didn't you come back?" Asked Regina.

"Gold... Every time I'd want to return he'd talk me out of it. Telling me there was nothing for me here... When all I ever wanted was here."

The brunette pulled the blonde and hugged her so that she could cry.

"I'm so sorry Emma! Please forgive me. I never wanted to do this. I did it all for you. You and Henry! And Henry.. He brought you back into my life... Please don't leave me."

The blonde looked at her and reached to kiss the older woman's forehead with a warm smile.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever! As long as you don't ever walk away."

"I'll never walk away Emma... My heart is yours. It will always belong to you." Smiled Regina.

The blonde reached over to kiss her and both lost themselves in each other arms. Time or space didn't matter, because they'd wake up next to each other the next morning. And all that time they were apart, they would get it back. Regina pulled herself down as she held the blondes hand and guided her to her room upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

When Regina woke up she found an empty side of the bed. She quickly sat up and rubbed the side of the bed with her hand wondering where the blonde was. Had Emma left without letting her know? The thought to herself. Then she heard giggles downstairs and quickly changed into her silk pajamas making her way downstairs.

The giggles and whispers sounded like a symphony to Regina's ears and she could picture what exactly was happening. The brunette stood by the kitchens entrance and stayed quiet so she could hear the blondes and her sons voice and how they were interacting. It was as if Emma and Henry had known each other all their lives.

"Hey kid how about we make some pancakes for your mom?"

"Mmmm... I don't think mom will eat them. She's very strict on her diet."

"Bet you 10 bucks that I can make her eat them."

There was silence for a few seconds and the brunette peeked over to find her son and the blonde leaning over the counter as Henry gave Emma a look and agreed on the bet.

"What are you two doing?" Regina finally showed up and made Emma and Henry startle.

"Morning mom!" Henry said as he ran over to give her a morning kiss.

"Morning sweetie." Said the brunette as she looked at Emma who began to walk over and stood in front of her "morning madam mayor." She said with a smile.

"Miss Swan." Regina nodded.

"Sweetie, it's almost 7:30am... Why are you still on your pajamas?"

"Emma said I didn't have to go to school!"

"Heyyyy! I didn't say such thing!"

Regina looked at Henry and gave him the nod to go get ready

"Why can't I stay at home with Emma?"

"Because Emma isn't staying home sweetie. And neither am I. We will both walk you to school, how about that?"

Henry gave his mother a sad puppy face and made his way to his room to change into his uniform.

"Hey..." Emma whispered as she took two steps closer to the brunette

"Hi." Regina replied as she felt a hand behind her back and the blonde pulled her close enough that they both could feel their breath on each other's lips.

"Do I get a morning greet?" Asked Emma.

Regina smiled as she slowly closed the space between them with her arms around the blondes neck.

Without them knowing Henry peeked through the stairs and saw as his mother and the blonde kissed. He smiled and than ran to his room celebrating his small victory.

"I thought you were gone when I woke up." Regina said as she hugged the blonde tight.

"What? No Gina... I'm not going nowhere. Well... I won't go nowhere. But first I have to fix some stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm gonna go to the hospital today and speak to David about transferring here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'd also like to check Henry personally. If that's okay with you? I know Killian has been his doctor for the past ten years, but I know what kind of doctor he is and I rather make sure there is nothing wrong with him."

"You think Henry has something?" Regina asked.

"No... No. I'm sure it's nothing. But this morning... He mentioned he gets chest pains? Is that normal?" Emma asked as she walked over to get some pancakes.

"Yeah, I mean I took him to the hospital and Killian said it was nothing. According to him it was just the weather."

Emma stayed silent and smiled changing the conversation

"Pancakes, Madam Mayor?"

"What? No! I don't eat that."

"Oh cmon Regina... Please?"

"No."

"What if I feed them to you?" Said Emma as she stood in front of the blonde.

Regina stared at the blonde with no response as Emma put a piece of pancake on her mouth and got closer to the blondes mouth

"Nooooooo!" Henry shouted

Regina pulled herself away and tried to explain herself but Henry walked over mad to grab his plate

"Told you I'd win kid." Emma said as she giggled.

"That isn't fair! She only did it because she was gonna kiss you."

Regina watched as she realized how Henry was okay with what she and the blonde were doing.

"Hey we never set rules. I told you I could get her to eat pancakes and I did it."

"What are you two talking about?" Regina asked as she pretended she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Me and the kid made a bet that I could make you eat pancakes... And now he owes me ten bucks." Emma giggled as Regina just shook her head and watched what she had dreamed of for so long becoming a reality.

* * *

"Very well Madam Mayor... I will head to the hospital and talk to David. Then head back just in time for lunch." Emma smiled as she walked the brunette to her office and got close enough to her lips and rubbed her nose against the older woman "I'm gonna miss you madam mayor."

"Will you Doctor Swan?" Regina took a step closer getting closer to the blondes lips.

"Yes but I should be back in a few hours." Emma smiled and turned around

"Doctor Swan..."

"Madam Mayor."

"I suddenly don't feel well... I'm feeling a bit hot. Do you think you can give me a quick check up?" Regina said as she began to undue her Blazers buttons and walked in her office.

It was 8:15am and her secretary Sidney wasn't in yet, the brunette thought they have a few minutes of their own before 9 stroke.

When Emma Swan walked in the mayors office her jaw dropped as she found Regina leaning against her desk with her shirt undone. Emma stared at the woman and couldn't move. How could she wait ten years to come back? Why did she let talk her out of going back? She began to to take steps closer to the brunette. Slowly removing her jacket. Regina couldn't help but be aroused by the way she was looking at her. The way a tiger looks at its prey. She began to clear her desk by throwing everything to the floor. The blonde had undone her belt and was now in between Regina's legs locked. They both stared at each other and the older woman couldn't help but gaze the blondes toned arms, her green emerald eyes and the flawless skin that reflected the suns light.

"I want you Emma... Right now. I need your touch. Your hands all over my body." Regina whispered as the blonde kissed her neck softly tracing every inch of the mayors body. Every touch felt like tiny particles exploding on the brunettes skin.

"Regina... I..." Emma gasped.

"Shhhhhh..." Regina held Emma's face with both of her hands "I love you Emma."

The blonde smiled warmly and reached for the older woman's lips and slowly leaned her against the desk so she could have access to the older woman's body.

Every kiss caused the brunette to gasp, every touch made her moan. This girl was like a drug to her body and Regina new she would need more of the blondes touch for the rest of her life.

Emma kissed her neck, slowly moving to her chest where she slowly removed the brunettes bra and stopped for a second to admire the older woman's beautiful breast. She cupped one of them and caressed it slowly and reached for the nipple. Softly putting it on her lips so she could feel it. The blonde could hear Regina gasping harder and she finally opened her mouth so she could bite the nipple softly making Regina wetter. Emma new she was ready but she wanted to make sure the brunette would come at the right moment.

"Emma please..." Regina begged making Emma smile.

"Not yet my queen." Finally Emma began to remove Regina's pants and could clearly see how wet she was. She began to kiss her stomach leaving a trace of kisses. Then the blonde lowered herself positioning herself between the brunettes legs

"You are so ready Regina." Emma said finally as she tasted the older woman one time and another making her moan harder and harder and tighten her legs making the blonde go deeper inside of her until she released herself in the blonde mouth.

"That was amazing." Regina smiled giving the blonde a kiss.

"And you taste amazing." Emma smirked "I have to go, Sidney will be here any minute. I'll be back for lunch ok?"

"Stay safe" Regina replied as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

**"David!" Emma shouted across the room where her old chief of surgery was signing some papers.**

**"Emma?" David smile as he rushed to hug the blonde. "I heard you were here a few days ago... I gotta say I was a bit disappointed, but I'm so glad you're here" the chief said as he hugged her old colleague again.**

**"It's so good to see you David! You're still as charming as always." Emma giggled. **

**"What can I say?" **

**"Hey can we talk somewhere private?"**

**"Swan? Emma Swan is that you?" Killian said as he was passing by.**

**"Doctor Jones..." Emma smiled warmly.**

**"I didn't know you were in town?" **

**"Uh yeah I'm here for a couple of days... What's new with you Jones?"**

**"Uh nothing much... Same old, same old. What do you say we go for some drinks in the night? Remember the old time?" Doctor jones smiled.**

**"Yeah that be great Emma! I'm sure the rest of the guys would love to hang out with you!" Chief David said.**

**"I- I don't know guys... Regina and I-"**

**"Regina? As in Mayor Regina Mills?" **

**"Yeah."**

**"What business do you have with the mayor?"**

**"That's none of your concern Doctor Jones. Chief Nolan, private talk?"**

**Both men looked at each other and Killian pressed his lips as he slowly began to make his way as David directed the blonde towards his office. **

**"What can I do for you Emma?"**

**"Do you have any openings?"**

**"Uh, yeah in fact we need a new janitor..." David joked "what exactly are you asking for Swan?"**

**The blonde smiled at her old boss "I want to come back. Of course that's if you'll take me back."**

**"Me or the mayor?" There was a brief silence. "Look Emma if you want to come back you know I got your back. But I rather have you be honest with me." The blonde man smiled.**

* * *

"Regina?"

"Emma." The brunette smiled as she saw her long lost love walk in through her offices door.

"Emma!l Regina jumped from her chair and ran to hug the green emerald eye girl who had two paper bags with her. "Did you stop at granny's?"

"I did! Kale Salad? Grilled Cheese?"

The older woman chuckled as she walked back to her desk "you bought a Kale salad at Granny's? Since when does that old grumpy woman sales that?"

"Hey... Granny is not grumpy. And I called up Ruby so she hooked it up."

"Very well miss Swan." Regina smiled.

"Will you cut that?"

"Cut what?"

"The whole Miss Swan...?" Emma said as she saw how the other woman waited for an explanation. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Is that so...?" The older woman grew a smile from ear to ear giving Emma the look of a hungry lion. "Easy there tiger. You might wanna be careful what you say... Miss Swan."

"Regina stop."

"Why should I...? I'm the mayor of the town... I'm capable of doing whatever I please." Regina stood up as she took a few steps getting closer to the blonde until she leaned against her desk right in front of where Emma was sitting. She lowered herself and stared deep into the green emerald eyes "miss Swan."

Both women locked eyes and Emma licked her lips, she was just a couple of inches away from the brunette and her red lips. The small scar on the top of her lip made her red lips look even sexier than usual and all the young doctor could think of was how she would rip the older woman off her clothes in the next ten seconds.

"What are you waiting for... Miss Swan?" Regina teased when suddenly there was knock on the door and both women stepped out of their fantasy as the door opened slowly and walked in.

"Regina... Emma." He smiled.

"Gold if you're here to tell me-" the blonde stood up.

"Emma..." Regina stepped in when she realized the blonde was about to go off on the only person who was like a father to her.

"It's okay Regina, I'm sure Emma holds a grudge against me."

"Well you did keep me away from the only woman I've ever loved!"

"True. And I apologize, but you have to understand I was only trying to protect you."

There was a brief silence and Emma finally calmed her breathing as she took her seat again.

"Emma, I know I did a mistake, and I wish I could fix it, I'll never be able to give you the time I took away from you two... But I want you to know I give you both my blessing..."

The blonde dropped her jaw as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're saying-"

"I'm saying that you and Regina can go ahead and live your life as long as you keep your career... And you break off your relationship with Zelena. You're better than this Emma... It's better to end things with her now. Are we clear?"

The blonde nodded without saying anything else.

"As for you Madam Mayor... I expect you to take care of my girl."

Regina smiled and lowered her look and secretly smiled as she was given the bless to be with the woman she had always been in love with.

"Well that was strangely odd, wasn't it?" Emma asked as she took a few steps closer to the brunette who casually chuckled.

"Yes it was, Emma can I ask you something?"

"Anything madam mayor." The blonde smiled.

"This may sound weird... But... Do to certain circumstances... Well I was wondering- I thought that maybe..." The older woman took a deep breath as the blonde kept staring at her trying to figure out what she's trying to say.

"I have the next two days off... Henry is staying with Ruby and I was wondering if I could take you on a date?" Regina bit her under lip as the blonde stood there without a word staring at her with a warm smile

"No..." The brunette opened her eyes wide and felt like everything fell apart but then realized how the blonde began to nod and smiled "I didn't mean that... yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you!" The blonde pulled herself over and give the older woman a peck on her red lips.

Regina was still a bit confused by the blondes answer but felt a relief when she realized it was okay and Emma was just joking.

"Very well then... We leave in an hour."

"Wait you mean we're going somewhere? Where not having a date here?"

"Dear the only restaurant in this town is Granny's. And that pub by the shore everyone goes too. I won't take you there. Go get some clothes. I'll meet you in an hour so we can drop Henry with Ruby."

"Regina I can't... I have to go back to New York tomorrow and... Well Zelena..." There was a brief silence and both woman looked down until the mayor took a few steps and held the blondes hands.

"Will be back by tonight I promise. I just really want to show you something." Regina smiled.

Emma smiled warmly as her eyes met the older woman's and even though she knew there was something big headed in New York, she knew everything would be okay in the end.

"Meet me in my house in an hour." Regina pulled Emma to kiss her and quickly pulled away since she knew where thing would end if she kept kissing her.

* * *

"Okay Henry, so you'll stay with Ruby tonight. I'm taking Emma to Boston."

"Hey I wanna go to Boston!" Henry said.

"I know honey and I would take you but remember I told you Emma took me to this festival?"

"Yes..."

"Today is their last bowl and before they leave I want to take Emma."

"Okay." Henry smiled and his mother was amazed at how Henry had bonded with Emma so quick. It was as if the blonde had never been a stranger.

"Are you gonna be her shiny knight this time?"

"Henry does it look like I'm a knight? I'm a queen and a bit more refine." The mayor made it clear as she watched her son giggle.

There was a knock and both Henry and Regina knew Emma was home. "Go open her, I'm about to finish a few things and I'll head downstairs."

Henry ran leaving his mother upstairs as she smiled at how Henry was excited to hear from the blonde and continued touching up. When she walked downstairs her son and the blonde were sitting in the living room once again reading the tiny humans fairy tale book

"Sweetie are you ready?"

"Yes!" Both Henry and Emma said at the same time. Regina stared at both Emma and Henry and chuckled as the boy giggled and the blonde realized Regina was talking to the boy.

"Well let's get on with it! Me and Emma have a few hour drive and Ruby is waiting for you." Regina smiled.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?"

"Impatient now are we Miss Swan?" The brunette said as she looked at the blonde very sexual knowing what it does to her when she calls her Miss Swan.

"Really Gina?"

"Really Miss Swan?"

"I swear if you don't stop that I will not respond to my actions." The blonde warned her.

"And what will you do... Miss Swan?" Regina said in a very sexual voice. Emma then pulled herself to the mayors ear and waited a few second inhaling her scent. "Call me Miss Swan one more time." She whispered in her ear. Without thinking it twice the older woman smiled devilishly and called the blonde out.

Emma on the other hand slowly bit Regina's ear softly as her hand began to caress her leg and moved it closer to Regina's private part. "I'm gonna give you the best orgasm of your life, keep your eyes on the road and Regina..." Said Emma as Regina realized then what the blonde was about to do. "You have no idea what IM capable off."

Emma kissed the mayors neck slowly making her gasp, she was wearing a blue dress that gave the blonde an easy access to her crotch. Her hand traveled all of the brunettes thigh, slowly moving it closer to her private part that was already moist.

"Oh baby... I can already feel you and I'm not even inside of you." Emma said.

"Emma... Please... I don't know-"

"Nah uh uh... Keep your eyes on the road! You wanted to play didn't you?"

"Emma I don't-"

"Your game... My rules!" Emma said as she cupped Regina's private part and bit her ear.

"Emma!" Regina said with a moan "please... Just... I'm gonna stop."

"Don't you dare stop Regina! If you stop the car the fun will be over."

"Emma..." The brunettes moaned once more.

"Keep. Driving!" The blonde ordered as she slowly began to rub her hand on top of the mayors panties feeling how wet she became by the second.

Regina's eyes were wide open and could feel the blondes fingers working magic and all she wanted was to stop the car and let Emma take her but she knew if she stopped Emma would punish her by not finishing.

The blonde could now feel the mayors panties wet and she softly slipped her hand through the side of her underwear putting two finger inside the mayor. She could feel how ready she was, it was so easy to slip in her fingers "Emma... Let me stop please."

"If you stop. I will stop. Is that what you want Regina?"

"No..." Regina answered with a small moan.

"Good girl. This is how I wanted you. So vulnerable. Wet. And weak."

"Emma... Please... Just... Fuck me!"

"Madam Mayor... I didn't know you could curse?"

The brunette turned to look at her with a dead hungry lion stare "Miss Swan... Fuck me! Now!"

"As you wish your majesty." Emma smiled and slipped in two fingers inside of her making the other woman moan load.

"Fuck Emma!" Regina moaned as she held hard to the steering wheel. The blonde had been running her clit for about five minutes but she now knew the brunette needed her and slept her fingers in and out slowly but hard. Hearing her gasp and moan just turned her on and for a moment she wanted to make the brunette stop so she could have better access but where would the risk, danger and fun would be?

Regina's breathing became heavier and faster, her moans louder and she kept holding on to the steering wheel she thought she'd break it any second cuz of how hard she kept holding it.

"Fuck!" Regina moaned.

"You like it baby?"

"Don't stop Emma... Please... I'm so close." Regina begged. Emma then picked her rhythm to a faster phase and then she felt it. Her fingers where extra slimy and she knew the older woman had released herself. She could still feel her pussy shaking as she kept releasing. "Good girl." Emma said as she pulled her hand out and put her fingers inside her mouth so she could taste her.

"You taste like a queen." Emma winked.

Regina still couldn't believe what the blonde had just done. They could of probably gotten in a car crash or something. Her breath was out of air and she could still feel her crotch shaking. Emma Swan had just fucked her in her car while driving. And to top it off the blonde tasted her after she had cum and she found that extremely sexy.

"Emma Swan you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Hey I warned you earlier what 'Miss Swan' did to me... But you didn't believe me." Emma smiled as she celebrated her small victory. "Anyways where are we going?"

"You'll see." Regina smiled as she slowly recovered her five senses and remembered where they were headed.

"You're not kidnapping me are you?" Emma joked.

"I don't need to get you or of town to do that."

"True."

"Will you just trust me?"

"Okay..."

Both women drove for about 3 hours until finally Emma saw they were entering Boston.

"Boston? Really?"

"Emma will you please just trust me?"

"I do trust you! But I can't exactly think what we can possibly do here?"

Regina just miles and continued to drive for about 30 more minutes and then she could see Emma kept getting more curious by the minute.

"Do you remember that night we had a date?"

"The time we dressed up?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah."

"What about it?" Asked Emma as the brunette pulled into the woods and made her way to what seemed a fair.

"Well-"

"No way! The masquerade bowl? They still do it?"

"Yes! I wanted to surprise you."

Emma turned to see the brunette with a huge smiled as she parked. She stared at her for a few seconds and when she turned the car off Emma pulled herself up to kiss her passionately.

"Okay let's go get some costumes then."

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Emma smiled.

"I'll see you in 15-20 minutes Miss Swan." The blonde gave her a look and just shook her head as she made her way to the costume store.


	10. Chapter 10

"Regina, is that you dear?" A blonde woman said with an enormous smile. The same woman who had given Regina her costume 10 years ago.

"Ingrid!" Regina smiled as she walked over to hug the pale blonde woman who was a few years older than the brunette.

"What brings you here? And where's little Henry?" Asked the woman.

"You remember Emma, and the night I showed up to your store?"

"how could i forget? Emma Swan right?"

Regina nodded with a huge smile.

"What about her?"

"She's on the other side of the store looking for a costume. After ten years she's finally back, and before you guys left I wanted to bring her here so we could revive that night again."

"Regina, sweetie I'm so happy for you. But I must meet this Emma!"

"You will, I promise! But first you have to help me find a costume."

The blonde woman smiled and she began to walk to the back room with Regina following behind her.

After a few minutes of waiting Ingrid finally walked out from the back with what seemed a red dress.

"Ingrid this is beautiful!" Regina said as she inspected the dress and every detail of it.

"I know and now it's yours. Go change." The older woman smiled.

Regina stared at herself in the mirror admiring her dress from head to toes. She knew she had an amazing physic and the dress made her whole body stand out. She knew Emma would probably fall on her knees as soon as she saw her.

"You look amazing!" A mans voice said making Regina startle.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, it's just... I... Ingrid... I'm so sorry." The man kept apologizing.

"It's okay! Don't need to apologize. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ingrid... uh shes my sister."

"I didn't know she had a brother?"

"That's because I just came back from Canada."

There was silence and she could tell the man found her extremely attractive. She couldn't deny that he had a very handsome face and a lovely smile. The man kept smiling until the brunette broke the silence "Regina, Regina Mills."

"Please to meet you Regina. My names Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"That's funny. That's my sons middle name."

"You have a son? Wow!"

"Is there a problem?" the brunnete raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not. It's just that.. You have a wonderful body I wouldn't of imagined you have a boy." Daniel smiled.

"Thank you. Now where's Ingrid?"

"I'm right here dear. I see you've met my little brother Daniel."

"Yes! I can't believe you've never mentioned him."

"Well I do only see you once a year Regina, dear." Ingrid chuckled.

"Fair enough. So what do you do Daniel?"

"I just bought a ranch just outside of Storybrooke. But I own a winery back in Italy."

"Italy? And you used to live in Canada? You are full of surprises aren't you Daniel." Regina smiled.

"So are you going to the bowl?" Asked Daniel.

"Don't even think about it little brother, Regina here has a date with her."

"Lucky man he must be."

"Man? Oh no... This is Emma were talking about."

Daniel turned to see Regina who was already waiting for some kind of reaction or snarky comment.

"Well then... Lucky girl of yours Regina! I will let you go to her now." Daniel smiled.

"You look beautiful. She's gonna love you in this."

"I hope so." Regina said as she began to make her way outside s she hugged Ingrid one more time thanking her for helping her.

"Enjoy the dance Miss Mills." Daniel said as he crossed Reginas path again.

"Oh, thank you Daniel. And you... Enjoy your night." she smiled.

"Regina..."

The brunette stopped and felt a little annoyed now.

"In case it doesn't work with Emma... I hope to hear from you again." The man smiled warmly and the brunnete could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"That's very sweet of you Daniel. I will keep that in mind. I promise. But Emma... She's my true love, I hope you can understand that?" Regina said with the most gentle voice as she reached for Daniels hand.

"I know. Maybe in another life." Daniel smiled as he offered his arm to walk her out.

Emma waited outside patiently and smiled at the memory of ten years ago when they had first attended the bowl. Regina on the other hand recognized the girl by her blonde hair as she stood in front of the store. She was wearing what seemed to be a prince outfit. The older woman smiled as she realized she was trying to be her Prince Charming. Blue pants, white shirt with a blue jacket followed by a sword on the side with her golden hair all tied up.

"Emma." That word was beautiful for the blonde, the way her tongue roles over the "E" made the word sound beautifully and all Emma could do was fall for her voice even more. She turned around and was stunned by the older woman in the red dress. She didn't even realized she was walking with Daniel after a few seconds when he handed her to the blonde.

"Emma... This is Daniel. My new friend. Daniel... This is-"

"Emma! Please to meet you."

"Thanks?"

"Daniel is Ingrid's brother. The lady who owns the shop." Regina explained.

"So you're the famous Emma?" Ingrid interrupted as she walked out from her shop and watched the three individuals chatting up.

"Uh... I guess I am. You must be-"

"Ingrid" the blonde stretched her hand with a warm smile.

"Well one thing is for sure... Regina wasn't wrong when she said you were beautiful. I see why she never stopped loving you." Ingrid Smiled making Emma flattered as she lowered her look and reached for the brunettes waist.

"You two are truly lucky! I hope one day I can find something like what you two have." Daniel said.

"I'm sure you will. Things happen for a reason. I truly believe that when something is meant to be... It'll always find its way." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you!" Daniel smiled as he put his arm across his older sister and let both women continue their way to the bowl.

Daniel stood still as he watched the brunette walk away. He had met so many women in his life, but none had made him feel the way Regina did. It was as if he had been waiting for her all along. But Regina's heart belonged to someone else and he only smiled as he watched the brunette walk away.

"Are you okay?" Asked Emma as they began to walk towards the entrance and noticed Regina a bit quiet.

"Yes! Yes. Just a little nervous." The brunette squeezed her lovers hand as she slowly turned to see Daniel one more time. There was no doubt she was in love with the blonde, but there was something about this Daniel. He felt right. As if he to was meant to exist in her life.

"You look beautiful Regina. I could stare at you until my last day." The blonde lowered her look feeling a little embarrassed but the brunette stopped her and with her hand she turned her face to face her.

"I love you... Emma Swan."

"And I you... Regina Swan-Mills..."

"Swan-Mills?" The brunette chuckled.

"If you want too..." Answered Emma with a nervous tone.

"Are you serious?"

"You still have the ring Regina... I've wanted to make you mine from the second I saw you. And that ring was an actual proposal ring... It belong to my grandmother and mother. But Lacey said I would scare you off so I said it was a promise ring, at least until I thought it was proper to ask you-"

Regina's eyes filled with tears and a warm smile. She had been engaged to Emma, in a way, all along.

"Yes!"

"What?" Emma replied looking a little confused.

"Yes! Yes to Miss Swan-Mills. To mayor Swan-Mills. To everything Swan-Mills." Regina smiled as she reached to kiss her lovers pink lips. Her princess Charming.

* * *

By 11:15pm both women had walked through the whole theme park and they were waiting for the midnight bowl. They made their way to the gift shop and both made their ways to get each other a gift.

Regina walked around trying to find her girlfriend something, but she didn't know what to get her until she found a small box with a heart on it and she remembered she had Emma's necklace with her.

"Perfect" she said as she rushed to pay so she could have time to put the necklace in the box.

Emma walked around trying to find a gift, she walked along the table slowly inspecting every necklace, ring, bracelet and all the things they had until she came across a small tree. It seemed like an Apple tree without leaves, just the apples and in the middle there was a necklace with a tree shape that automatically made her think of Regina's apple turnovers.

After they finished the shopping they walked to the wheel of fortune. It was 11:30 by then and it would give them enough time to arrive to the midnight dance.

And just like ten years ago, they enjoyed a few loops and waited till they reached the top to give each other their gifts.

Regina pulled out the small box and handed it to the blonde "what's this?"

"Open it." Emma looked at Regina in the eyes with a smile as she opened the box slowly

"I thought I'd give it back. I couldn't find anything, but this box with the heart. You said you're heart always belong to me... Now I'm giving it to you to keep." Regina smiled as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

Emma couldn't help but smile as slowly put her arms around her neck and put her the necklace.

"Emma. It's beautiful." Regina said as she saw the pendant. "A tree?"

"Yes! It reminded me of how much your apple tree means to you and of your apple turnovers." Emma smiled as she leaned over to kiss the older woman once more.

* * *

The bowl was the same as they remembered, it was as if time had never moved. In fact even Ingrid still looked the same. The music was romantic as they expected and there was couples whispering. Most of them wore masquerades, but Emma and Regina wanted to be open. They wanted to look at each other as much as they possibly could. The smell of kettle popcorn and cotton candy filled the air. It was almost time for the midnight dance and the band was getting ready to play live. Everyone began to move to the center of the stage and waited anxiously for the band to start.

The host announced they had a surprise for the crowd and that all couple should get ready.

Emma and Regina held hands as they waited for the band to start when they host finally introduced who was playing that night. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Coldplay."

Everyone screamed and began to applaud, Chris Martin finally took the microphone and the crowd began to cheer for him.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Martin smiled. "Tonight we have a few surprises for you guys, so expect more than just us. Alright let's do this guys!" The band began to play and everyone was cheering.

After a few songs Martin announced they wanted to dedicate their last song to all the couples who where madly in love. Emma held Regina and both smiled at each other as the brunette gave her a small peck on her pink lips when a song started... A song both women recognized right away. Every beat and note, they knew the song... It was their song.

Regina's smile grew across her face as her eyes got teary. Suddenly time stopped, they had traveled ten years back. The night they fell in love was there. Regina couldn't see Emma, all she could see was a black night with an 18 year old girl with glasses. They were dancing and time felt infinite. Regina knew that night was meant to be, Emma was meant for her. True love wasn't easy to find, but she knew she had found it with the blonde and she never let go. She knew she would never let go.

The older woman then began to cry and hugged Emma tight, she knew it was real. And she knew it was happening... But she just hated herself for letting her go, if she had never done that... They would be a beautiful family and everything would of been perfect.

"Hey... Stop. I'm here now. And you're here. We're both here. Stop living in the past... And let's live now." Emma smiled as she pulled the brunettes locks behind her ear.

"I love you so much Emma. I don't ever want to go without a day where I don't know your heart belongs to me." Regina said as she kissed her lover all over her the face.

Regina looked at Emma with a huge smile and the blonde knew exactly what it meant.

"its our song Emma..."

"yes it is. and tonight the star shine for us." the blonde smiled and both women began to move along the rhythm of the song.

"your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, you know, you know i love so... you know i love you so."

The night couldn't of been more perfect, both women danced to the rhythm of the music playing and Regina couldn't stop looking at the blonde who stood in front of her holding her and smiling back.

* * *

Both women decided they where to tired to drive back and instead they decided to spend the night at the closest hotel they found, and theyd leave early in the morning back to Storyrooke. They were on their way when Reginas phone began to vibrate and realized she had nine voicemails from Ruby, Belle and even Granny. The brunette immediately called her friend back and waited anxiously for a reply.

"Regina! Oh my god where have you been? Weve been trying to reach-"

"Belle whats going on?"

"Henry… He collapse and-"

"Is he okay?" Regina's voice broke and Emma turned to look at her, she kept her eyes on the road but she knew something wasn't right.

"Whats wrong? Asked the blond, but the brunette broke into tears and was ignoring her as she listened to Ruby on the phone.

"No… no! absolutely not! No one is touching him until Emma and I arrived! Ruby, please don't let anything happen to him. Im begging you, take care of my son." The older woman ended her call and took a deep breath as she tried to control her emotions. Crying wouldn't fix anything and she had to be strong for Henry.

"Henry collapsed a few hours ago and Ruby says Doctor Jones wants to operate on him-"

"Stop, ill get on it right away. Ill call David to check on him and have more details. Killian isnt getting a finger on my kid." She said as she pulled her phone out and dialed the chief of surgery.

"David, its Emma, what do you know about Henry?" asked the blond as she held the phone on her hand and had him on speaker so that Regina could hear everything.

"I don't really know much, Jones said its some kind of heart failure and he needs to get into surgery as fast as possible."

"Or…?"

"You should know better than anyone when it comes to cardio, Doctor Swan."

Emma turned to look at the brunnete who had pain in her look. "Don't let Jones touch him!"

"Emma you should know better than anyone that Killian is your best hope. I cant let you-"

"David his a useless wonder, he doesn't know anything! He should of known there was something wrong with Henry, his heart cant just…."

"This isnt Doctor Swan speaking and we both know that don't we?"

"Right… then let me get someone else. Someone who is as good as me."

"Who do you have in mind?"

The blond turned to look at her lover and stayed quiet for a few seconds hesitating to answer.

"Zelena… if there is anyone I can trust with a life is her."

David stayed silent and agreed with the blond only if Zelena was willing to check Henry.

"Zelena? Why cant you-"

"because I cant Regina… David knows how much you and Henry mean to me and he wont let me get near henry if they have to operate on him. So please let me call Zelena… I know she can help us."

"okay." Regina replied making Emma dropped her jaw, she wasn't expecting that answer but felt a relief after she heard that "okay."

Emma struggled a bit as she dialed her girlfriend from new York, after all she hadnt exactly spoken to her in almost a week. "Hey…"

"Well look who finally decided to call. Sweetheart I hope you know-"

"Somethings happened."

"Oh… well what is it?"

"Remember Henry?"

"That little smug who walked in our home like he owned it?" Said Zelena with her British accent as Regina heard everything the red head was saying.

"His name is Henry okay, and I need your help. His had some kind of collapse. I don't know the details, but I need you to fly out here and see him."

"and just why would I do that?"

"Because his my son and Emma cant do it without you!" Regina said as she took the phone away from the blond.

"Emma… what- who is this?"

"Zelena, this is my… Regina is Henrys mother."

"Well why cant you see him? Youre the cardio doctor not me."

"David is not letting me."

"What if don't wish to fly out there? Ive got to much going on, isnt there another doctor? I cant just-"

"Will you please stop being so selfish for once in your life and help me!" Emma snapped. There was a brief silence and then Zelena finally agreed on flying out to the town as long as she just checked on him, and if it wasn't necessary for her to do surgery shed fly back to new York.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"I hope you know im not selfish and im doing this because I love you Emma."

The blond looked at the brunnete wo gave her a slightly smile and thanked the other woman behind the phone.

"Regina i…"

"Don't… I don't care if she's here. All I care about is Henry. I need him to be okay, and if she can fix him then let her fix him." Regina said as she gave a small squeeze on the blondes hand as they continued to drive back to Storybrooke

* * *

"Regina... I'm sorry… there was nothing we could do." Emma said as she stood in front of the brunette. "What are you talking about? Where's Henry?"

"Regina we tried everything we could, but he wasn't strong enough."

The brunnete fell into her knees as she heard the words come out of Emma's mouth.

"no…. No…. This can't be possible. Emma you said you'd save him! You were suppose to save him."

"how dare you blame this on me? I'm not the one who left! If you would of never left he would still be with us!" The blond pulled herself back as she saw Regina break down.

"no Emma… please no… things weren't suppose to end like this… were suppose to be a family!"

Emma began to take steps back as Zelena stood a few feet away from them, Regina kneeling on the floor watched as the blond made her way to the redhead. "emma…don't leave. Please don't leave me."

Regina now stood in front of a bed. The white room was empty and she knew someone laid under the sheets that covered the body. She walked slowly trying to figure out who was under the sheets. It wasn't Henry… at least not his body. She stood in front of the body without removing the sheet thinking whether she wanted to remove the sheet or not. She took a deep breath and dropped to her knees when she a saw a blond laying dead.

* * *

"Emma, no… no… no… Emma!" Regina shouted as she tried to wake up from a nightmare

"Regina! Wake up, Regina!" Emma said as she shook the brunettes shoulder.

"No Emma!" Regina kept shouting until the blond finally stopped the car and shook the older woman finally waking her up. "hey… hey! Its alright it was just a nightmare."

"Emma…. You're here, You're okay?"

"Yes… and so is Henry. It was all a nightmare. Were just outside of Storybrooke." Emma said as she sat back in her seat and Regina calmed herself down.

"im sorry, i… i-"

"its okay. Ruby called a few minutes ago and Henry is stable for now, Zelena is on her way here to and should arrive around 6am and we should know exactly his diagnosed." Emma smiled and squeezed her lovers hand.

Both women rushed through the hospitals halls until they arrived to Henrys room. Outside stood Ruby talking to Chief Nolan when Regina rushed walking through them. Ruby turned to Emma who made her way calmly and finally set word with David.

"Wheres Jones?"

"Emma-"

"Where is he? All of this is because he didn't-"

"Stop it Emma!" David raised is voice so that the blonde could calm herself down.

"Killian has nothing to do with this. Henrys simply suffered a heart attack."

"How? His only a kid?"

"Emma youre not thinking as a doctor. We both know this things happen without notice."

The blond kept staring down and inside the room where Regina spoke to a tired tiny human.

"What can Zelena do?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Emmas eyes filled with tears as she realized her boss was telling her Henry was in the need of a heart transplant. And soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma stood by the door as she watched Regina sleeping next to Henry. She smiled as she remembered the night they spent at Regina's and Henry fell asleep next to them. It was by far one of her top five afternoons. The first one was the night she saved Regina. She still remembered how she began to give her CPR and soon all her colleagues began to help. Not once did she move away from the brunette. There was something about her that she felt like she couldn't leave her alone.

"Emma." A familiar voice made her jump. She turned and smiled warmly as her eyes filled with tears. Zelena walked towards the blonde and slowly embraced her in her arms. They had known each other for the past ten years, and Emma thought she'd marry the red head, but after seeing Regina and spending time with her she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the brunette.

"You… you have to-"

"shhhh…. I've got it dear." Zelena said as she rubbed the blonde's hair softly and peeked at the room.

"she's quite charming. I can see why you never stopped loving her."

"What?" Emma pulled herself back and looked at her fiancé straight into her blue mesmerizing eyes. "Emma, dear, you don't have to tell me anything. I saw the way you were looking at her. And Henry. You love them. And if they make you happy then I won't get in your way or let you loose them." Zelena smiled warmly and gave Emma one last kiss on her soft pink lips holding her head as one tear ran down. "I will miss you."

"Im so-"

"Don't! just stop. You think I'm so selfish, but truth is, I simply avoided facing the truth that you never truly loved me. I knew your heart would always belong to someone else. And that someone else is inside that room with that little boy of yours." Zelena smiled as she turned to see the room and Emma watched as how amazing her fiancé had been all along and she never saw it.

"Besides, maybe now I can accept Doctor Elsa's dinner invitation." The red head smirked.

"Elsa? From Peds?"

"Yeah. She's always been so insisting but I always said I was too busy." Zelena smiled one more time as she removed the ring of her hand and gave it back to Emma.

"Now go back to that room and be with your family."

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and found her son still unconscious. He looked so innocent from where she was laying. He was still a baby. He was Regina's baby.

"hey." Emma said sitting on a chair reading Henrys board.

"Hi." The other woman smiled.

"Zelena is here."

"Where is she?"

"She's with David. They're setting up Henrys MRI's and should be here soon."

"Good. How are you?"

Emma smiled and slowly walked next to the brunette where she kissed her passionately.

"Could you guys maybe get a room?" Henry said surprising both women who instantly smiled and began to kiss him all over the place.

"How are you feeling kid?" Emma asked as she began to check his vitals.

"Okay I guess. Can we go home now?"

"I have a feeling you just wanted to ruin me and your moms date that's why you got sick huh?" Emma asked as Henry chuckled and only got flattered.

"Is that true young man?" Regina asked following Emma.

"Maybe." The boy smiled.

"Where you jealous Henry?" Henry nodded and smiled.

"And why were you jealous?"

"I thought Emma would take you away."

"Well you never have to worry about that sweetie. You know why?" Henry nodded.

"Because Emma is moving in with us." Regina smiled and looked up at the blonde.

"Really?" Henrys smiled grew enormous and gave both of the women a hug.

"Well isn't this a lovely family?" Zelena said as she walked in with a smile and pretended as if everything was normal. Even though Regina and her knew the reality.

"Hey, any news?" asked Emma.

"Why yes! This little boy is coming with me, we have a few tests to run and then I should let you know when you can go home." The red head walked towards Henry and also began to check his vitals, she smiled warmly as Henry apologized for walking in the first day they met. Zelena smiled and told him he was welcome to visit her whenever she felt like it if he ever went back to New York.

"Miss Mills, can I speak to you?" Zelena asked as there was an awkward silence.

"Of course." Regina followed Zelena and Emma could see both women outside the room speaking.

"Zelena, I want to-"

"Miss Mills the only thing I want you to do is get ready for what I'm about to tell you."

Regina listened closely.

"Henrys heart is failing. I don't know exactly the details yet, but ive seen this before. I just want you to know that I will do whatever is in my power to get that little boy of yours back to its normal health."

Zelena smirked slightly and pressed her arm shoulder as she began to walk away

"And Miss Mills…"

Regina turned around and both women stared at each other silently

"You take good care of Doctor Swan." Smiled Zelena as a tear ran down her face and continued her way.

* * *

"Max? How about Pongo?" Regina walked in when she heard her two favorite people discussing dog names

"Whatever you two are thinking it is a big no!"

"But mom…" Henry cried as he purposely made puppy eyes to his mother in hopes that she'd agree on them adopting a dog.

"Not at all! And Emma stop getting him ideas on his head. We're not having a dog, end of discussion."

"Okay, how about this." Emma jumped in.

"If Henry gets better soon, is brave and strong, then you will consider of letting us having a dog?"

"Yes mom!"

Regina gave Emma a look, but how could she be mad at her when her green emerald eyes went right through her and felt like she was watching the last summer sunset. And Henry, how could she ever say no to her son. It was because of him that she was who she was.

"Very well Miss Swan." Said Regina as she raised an eyebrow pretending to be mad.

"Emma, Miss Mills, may I have a word with you?" Zelena walked in the room as Henry laid in bed feeling tired once again.

"Im about to take Henry to get his MRI's done. I need you two to be ready for what im about to tell you."

"What is it?"

"As we already know Henry's heart is failing. I don't know how bad it is, but…." Zelena stopped and looked at Emma who was staring at the floor, holding her tears back.

"But what? What is it?" Regina demanded.

"Emma, do you want to tell her?"

The blonde turned to look at Regina straight into her eyes, she knew what was happening, she knew what could happen if Henry didn't get a transplant.

"Emma, what is it?"

"I need you to take a seat."

"No! don't you dare sit me! Tell me what is wrong with my son!"

Emma tried to calm Regina down as she began to accelerate.

"His heart is failing by the hour. He needs to get a transplant soon."

* * *

Zelena and Emma sat in MRI room quietly as they waited for the tests to finish. Regina sat next to Henry keeping him company so he wouldn't be scared, even though Regina knew he was braver than anyone she ever knew.

"So….." Zelena broke the silence between her and the blonde.

"Yes?"

"I'll send your stuff as soon as I get back to NY, have you told Katherine you're planning on staying out here?"

"Actually… I'm going back with you for a few days until someone fills up my position."

"Oh okay."

"It'll give me time to sell my place as well."

Zelena smiled warmly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Zelena I'm so sorry… I didn't- you know I never wanted to-"

"Hurt me… I know. It's just hard. I'm trying to be strong and trying to let you go but Emma… we've been together for so long. I thought… maybe we'd be each other happy endings."

"I'm so sorry Zelena…." Emma said as she reached for her hand.

"don't touch me. It's already hard enough to see you look the way you look at her. You love her. You never stopped loving her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you use to look at me the way you look at her. Now you see me and I don't see anything, I only see you… looking at someone else."

"Zelena-"

"Did you sleep with her already?"

Emma pressed her lips. She didn't want to lie to the red head, but she also didn't want to say the truth. Zelena was already hurting too much.

"Answer me Swan!"

Emma nodded and her tears ran down and Zelena turned back to the monitor and stared at Henry and Regina.

"I'm so sorry Zelena."

"I'm sorry too. For thinking you were different, but the truth is you're just like everyone else."

"I thought we'd be adults about this?"

"Adults?" Zelena chuckled "Swan get out of this room!"

Emma stood up quietly and walked out.

"Emma… wait. I'm sorry. It's just…. This is hard." Zelena ran after her.

"I'm so sorry Zelena. You know me and you know I would have never done this to you, but Regina… Regina and i… we have something that it can only be experienced once in a lifetime."

"I know… and that's what I hate. That she has your heart. And she's had your heart for the past ten years. But I love you Emma Swan, and if Regina Mills makes you happy then I will let you go."

Emma smiled as she pulled Zelena into her arms and hugged her.

* * *

After the MRI's were over Emma and Regina waited in Henry's room for Zelena to arrive with the news. Henry was asleep and Emma sat on the couch as Regina rested next to her holding her hand.

"I love you so much Emma." Regina said as she squeezed the blondes hand.

"and I you." Said the blonde as she pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the older woman's forehead. "When all of this is over, will go home and Henry will sleep in his room, while you and I share the same bed."

Regina smiled and kissed the blondes pink lips softly.

"My heart will always belong to you Regina Mills. Even if I'm not there…. My heart will always beat right next to yours." Emma smiled as both women fell into a sleep.

"Emma…." The blonde could hear a voice calling her.

"Don't leave me Emma… please…. Don't…. not you…." Regina's voice could be heard, everything was blurry and she couldn't see much, it was as if she was lost inside a house with rooms that lead to the same room again and again. She could hear Regina crying, but she couldn't find her. It was cold and gray, and every time she opened the front door there was nothing. She took a few steps back and heard Henry laughing upstairs and she ran to his room to find Henry with a small Dalmatian.

"What would you like to name him?" asked a man as he walked towards Henry. She couldn't see his face, but his voice. Emma had heard his voice before.

"Pongo!" Henry shouted.

"Pongo it is! Let's go tell your mother then." Henry and the man walked together and his face wasn't visible. It was as if something was keeping his identity secretly.

"Henry…. Henry…" Emma kept calling Henry, but it was as if she wasn't there. Regina then walked in the room and smiled at the Henry and the man and watched as she walked over to kiss him.

"Emma… Emma wake up" Zelena shook the blonde a little making her jump and waking her up from her nightmare.

"I have Henrys results. Would you like to see them?" Emma nodded and stood up carefully so Regina wouldn't wake up and followed the red head out to the hallway.

"Okay so I checked them real quick-"

Emma suddenly walked away and left the red head talking by herself she turned to see where she was headed but all she saw was two men heading towards them.

"How dare you bring this animal here?" Emma shouted at Killian who was walking with Robin

"Swan, this is-"

"I know exactly who this bastard is! And he is not allowed in Henrys room!"

Zelena hurried towards Emma so she could calm the blonde down, even though she knew it be impossible.

"You two know each other?" Asked Killian.

"Nice to see you too…. Emma it is right? tell me…. How is my son? Because unlike you…. I am his real father."

"You're nothing!"

Emma and Robin faced each other after so many years. He had raped Regina and out of that misery, the most beautiful soul had been created.

"You're not getting near my kid."

"Actually Emma…. I can. Because I'm his father." Robin smirked an evil smile at the blonde as Zelena held her back,

"Emma, what's your bloody problem? That's Henry's father so be it."

"He's nothing but a monster! He hasn't been in his life for the past ten years. He has no business here."

"And you do? As far as I know, Regina didn't want you in her life."

"What?"

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

Emma listened.

"Well after you left, she came back to me a few weeks later and told me about Henry. She forgave me and we lived together for a few months… but your memory… oh Emma your memory never left. I grew tired of her rejection. We both went on our different paths and a few years later she kicked me out of town. I wasn't allowed to see my son. Do you have any idea of how hard it is for a man not be able to see his son?"

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she listened. She knew she couldn't forbid Robin to see his son. He had the right to see him.

Robin and Killian continued their way to Henrys room and Emma followed quietly.

"if you try to touch Regina, I will have you escorted of the building, you understand me?" Emma promised Robin before he walked away with a smile.

"Robin…. What are you doing here?" Asked Regina as she looked at Emma then back at Robin.

"I'm here to see my son. How could you not tell me about this?"

"What for? It's not like you've been in his life?"

Robin stared at Regina with a serious face as he approached Henry.

"Hey little man." He said as he tried to wake Henry up.

Emma watched his every movement, waiting to see something suspicious and kick him out of the building, but clearly Robin was aware.

"I demand you tell me why wasn't I informed my son was on ICU?"

"Because he is not your kid!" Emma said aggressively "He is not your kid."

Regina held her arm and slowly walked her out of the room so Robin could spend some time with Henry.

"Just who told you to call Robin?" Emma said as she walked up and down and Killian stood near.

"Swan-"

"You're so useless Jones! Everything you do, you do it wrong don't you get it?"

Killian grew angry, but didn't say anything. He knew Emma was right deep inside. He never wanted to be a doctor. The only reason he was there was because that's all he ever knew how to do, and because he was forced by his parents to get a career in the medical field.

"Emma… Stop!"

Regina finally stepped in.

"I think it's best for you to take her home." Zelena said. "Henry is stable for now, Robin is here, I am here and I promise nothing will happen to Henry as long as he is under my watch. But I need Emma to calm down. Take her for a walk or home. I don't care, but she need to calm down."

Regina nodded and grabbed Emma by the hand and began to walk her out.

"C'mon dear. Let's take a walk."

* * *

"You actually went back with Robin?"

"Emma…. I was alone. And confused. Afraid of being alone. He had the right to know."

"I just…."

"Emma… listened to me." Regina cupped Emma's face.

"All of that was a mistake. Can we please pass the whole ten years already? Can we please live in the present and focus on now! On Henry! On us?"

Emma smiled as she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Look… I have to deal with Zelena. And you have to deal with Robin. So let's just deal with the fact that they're in our lives right now. Weather I like it or not, Robin is Henrys father, I can't deny him his son."

Emma took a few steps away and stayed silent for a few seconds thinking.

"Emma-"

"Lets get married!"

"Of course" Regina chuckled.

"No I mean lets get married now! Let me adopt Henry!"

"What?"

"Regina I don't have a right in that room. I don't want to spend more time knowing you're not my wife and that Henry isn't my son. I want us to be the Swan-Mills family"

Regina nodded with the biggest smile she could give and nodded as she jumped in Emma's arms and kissed her "Will do it. Once Henry is out of surgery. Itll be the first thing we do."

"You promise?" Emma asked.

"I do." Replied Regina as she kissed the blonde one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma and Regina spent a few hours together. After they had lunch they went back to meet up with Henry and they found Zelena talking to him.

"You are so brave Henry! And your mother and Emma will be waiting for you once we are done okay?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"What's going on here?" Asked Emma as both women walked in. Zelena and Henry were holding hands and explained how Zelena was officially his aunt and new best friend.

"Miss Mills, may I have a word with you?" Smiled the red head with excitement.

"I see you and Henry have bonded."

"I have to say Henry is by far amazing! I don't like kids, but Henry. Wow! His just so wicked! I walked in there and he made me sit with him and he read to me his book. I can see why Emma is in love with you guys."

Regina smiled and didn't say anything.

"Nevertheless, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"We found a heart for Henry! It belonged to a man on his 20's. his heart is perfectly healthy and we should have it delivered by tonight. We must prepare for his surgery."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, her smile grew from ear to ear. She hadn't felt this relieved in the past hours. Her son was on the verge of life and death and now… they had a heart for him. Henry would live. Henry was getting a transplant. Regina fell into her knees, as she cried of joy and Emma ran to her worried of what Zelena had said.

"Regina what's wrong?"

"Nothing… Emma nothing is wrong! Zelena is gonna save Henry. She found a heart. Zelena is saving my baby."

Emma turned to look at the red head who was smiling at the brunette.

"you did it? You found Henry a heart?" Emma couldn't stop smiling.

"Well aren't I the best? Henry's heart will be delivered tonight. That's what me and him were talking about. So if youll excuse me I have to go and prepare and OR for that little brave kid." Zelena smiled and began to walk when Emma ran after her and hugged her.

"You are… amazing. And I do love you. Zelena I love you and I will always be in your debt."

"Im just glad that you are happy. I told you I would do whatever was in my power to save Henry."

Emma nodded and hugged the red head once again and made her way back to Henrys room.

When Emma walked in Regina was kissing Henry all over and couldn't stop smiling. The past hours had been crucial and finally the day seemed a little brighter. Finally, Emma could start a life with her family as soon as Henry went through his surgery. After ten years of not being in Regina's life they would be able to be together and raise Henry. Regina would continue to be the mayor of the town and Emma would transfer to Storybrooke and take over PED's or Cardio. The two woman hugged Henry and nothing seemed like it could ruin that moment. She didn't even mind Robin. She knew she had to accept the fact that Robin was Henrys father, even if he didn't like him. Because of that useless man, Henry was created and even though he was useless and clearly good at nothing but drinking, Henry was much more. He may have been his son, but Emma knew he was raised by the most wonderful woman she had ever known. And soon she would turn into her wife.

"Emma!" shouted as he saw her across the room in the hospital cafeteria.

"Gold? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Henry! He is like a grandson to me."

"What?"

"Dearie, Ive been in touch with Regina all this time. I helped her become mayor of the town."

"You have to be kidding me." Emma's face grew impatient and just took a deep breath as she tried to deal with the fact the Gold had sort of ruined their lived for the past ten years.

"Have you heard anything on him?"

"Yes! Zelena, she found a heart for Henry. We should have it delivered tonight."

"So henry… He will be fine."

"Yes!" Emma smiled and reached the Gold to give him a hug.

"Oh uh hey, do you have some spare keys to Regina's home?"

"I do."

"Do you think I can borrow them? I want to go and get Regina some clothes. She hasn't left Henry side since we arrived. And knowing her I know she won't."

"Yeah of course." Said Gold as he handed in the keys and pulled his god daughter for a hug.

"I'm sorry Emma. I should have never gotten in between you two."

"You really shouldn't have. But it's okay. We're together again. And everything is perfect." Emma smiled as she realized had a teary eyes and was holding himself from breaking apart.

"So when are you proposing to Belle?" asked the blonde changing conversation.

"well dearie, I want to do it once Henry is out of surgery. I want all of you guys to be there. I want it to be a casual dinner, just us. If you are willing to be there."

"Of course ill be there! And Regina and Henry! We'll all be there!"

Emma jumped in to hug the old man once again and couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

The night was falling and Henry's transplant was on his way. Regina and Emma had spent all evening preparing him for the big moment. They had promised they'd be right outside the OR as soon as he got out. Zelena promised to let Emma inside until he fell asleep so he wouldn't be scared.

"How's my most important patient doing so far?" Asked Zelena as she walked in.

"Hi Zelena." Henry smiled as he tried to hide under the covers.

"are you hiding young man?"

"Im scared." Henrys voice began to break.

"Oh no sweetie. You have nothing to fear." Regina reached for her sons hand trying to calm him down. "I know Zelena will take good care of you. And Besides Emma will walk in with you until you fall asleep."

Henry began to inhale deeply. "Wheres Emma?"

"She will be here soon sweetie. She ran to the house to get me some clothes and will be back before you go inside." Regina smiled.

Emma had left about an hour ago, and Henrys heart would arrive any minute now. The night was cold and there was a storm heading its way. Everything was ready for the young boy to get his transplant. The surgery could take up to 24 hours or more, but Zelena could handle it. She was one of the top five most successful surgeons in New York, one of the top ten in the U.S. and was remarkable for her work. If anyone could save Henry was Zelena.

Henrys room was cold and quiet. It had begun to rain and lightning could be heard and Emma had not arrived yet. Regina decided to give her a call when Zelena walked in the room with a radiant smile.

"The ambulance that is carrying Henrys heart just entered Storybrooke. They should be here in no longer than 30 minutes."

"But Emma isn't here."

"Henry, dear, I know I promised Emma could walk in with you until you fell asleep, but I have to take you in and get you ready. I know Emma will arrive before I sedate you."

Henry grew scared and his breathing increased, Emma had promised to hold his hand until he fell asleep and she wasn't there.

"Henry, I know Emma will get here. I promise I will send her in as soon as she gets here okay? But I need you to go with Zelena. I will sit with you if you want?"

Henry nodded and soon Zelena and the nurses began to disconnect the boy from the machines and where on their way to the OR. Regina had changed into scrubs and walked next to Henry holding his hand every second.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you will let me have a dog?" Henry chuckled.

"Yes Henry…. You and Emma can have a dog." Regina smiled to her son who was now calmed and waited for the blonde.

"Miss Mills…. A private word please?" the red head inhaled.

"What is it?"

Zelena sounded concerned and it was obvious she had some tragic news.

"The ambulance that was carrying Henrys heart… there was an accident and-"

"No! No please no! You-" Regina was about to fall on her knees when the red head caught her and hugged her.

"Regina I found another heart. Someone just passed away and they also have a perfectly healthy heart. Were ready to start the surgery." The red head smiled and held Regina's hands. She didn't care who the heart belonged too as long as it was good for Henry.

"Henry! Zelena is going to start the procedure now okay. I will be by your side until you fall asleep. And I will be right next to you when you wake up."

"But Emma." The boy wanted to wait for the blonde, but there was no time to be wasted.

"Henry, im sure Emma is on her way. There a storm going on and the house is a bit far. But as soon as she gets here ill give her permission to check on you okay?" Zelena added.

Henry took a deep breath and finally agreed to proceed.

* * *

"Okay Henry, you will start to feel very sleepy, and when you wake up you will be back in your room with Emma and your mother sitting next to you."

Regina held his hand and slowly Henry began to inhale the oxygen that was being inhaled by his lungs. His eyes began to close when he finally saw a blonde streak of hair walk through the doors.

"Emma…." Henry smiled as the blonde ran to hold his hand.

"Im here kid. Im right here. You be brave now okay. I will always be with you." Emma leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead finally falling into a deep sleep.

When Henry opened his eyes he found Emma sitting on his bed. He loved how her hair always shined the most if the sun was hitting it with its light.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You were so brave Henry. I'm so proud of you. Now go back to sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Emma smiled and Henry fell back to a deep sleep again and walked over to Regina as she just stood watching her sleep for a few seconds.

"Hey…." The blonde whispered to Regina who was in a deep sleep as well. "Regina…."

"Emma... Hi." The older woman smiled as cuddled in to the blonde.

"Im sorry I didn't call. My phone died and I couldn't get a signal."

"Its okay. Henry is out. Our son is safe now." Said Regina with a very sleepy voice.

"I know. I love you guys so much. You know that right? You know my heart will always belong to you guys."

"I know."

Emma leaned over and kissed the brunette as she pulled her close and hugged her until she fell asleep again.

The next day Regina woke up and Henry was still asleep. She wondered where Emma was and figured she was probably downstairs getting her some coffee. She waited and waited until finally Zelena stopped by to check on Henry.

"His doing well so far." Zelena smiled slighty. Regina smiled and took a deep breath realizing there was something wrong with the red head.

"Hey have you seen Emma? i know she arrived last night, but this morning when I woke up she was gone and I haven't seen her. Thought maybe she was with you?"

Zelena stared quietly. "Regina… I need you to take a sit."

"Um, okay?" Regina smirked slightly and did as she was asked.

"What's wrong now? Is it Henry? Is the heart not compatible?"

"No…. no. Henry seems perfectly fine. Its Emma."

"What about her?"

"Yesterday we lost Henrys heart, because the ambulance got in an accident. But we found another heart right away. You see…. A few minutes before I got the call they brought in a patient who was shot multiple times. She died instantly and that was the heart we used on Henry."

Regina listened but wasn't understanding what Zelena was trying to say.

"Well id like to meet this person's family. And thank them personally. However, I still don't understand what does Emma have to do with all this?"

Zelena took a deep breath, her eyes filled with tears and reached for Regina's hands.

"Zelena…. Who's heart was transplanted into Henry?"

"I had no idea. I wanted to save Henry and I just agreed on the heart. It wasn't until this morning when I was going through the paper work that I saw her name."

Regina stared at Zelena. She kept talking but Regina couldn't hear anything.

"No…. No! Stop. Just stop!" the brunette stood up and took a few steps until she finally fell into the ground.

"you're lying! No! I need to see her. This can't be happening. What happened?"

"She went to your house to pick up some clothes for you and apparently Robin had followed her and-"

* * *

**_Emma had borrowed spare keys to go Reginas house and get her a change of clothes. she was halfway through town when she realized there was a pickup truck following her. She head straight down the road instead of turning on Miflin street. She head straight to the port and soon realized Robin was the man driving the truck._**

**_"What do you want Robin?" Emma asked as she walked to face the ocean._**

**_"What do you think I want Emma, what every father wants of course."_**

**_"You want Regina and Henry back?"_**

**_"Precisely."_**

**_"Why?" asked Emma._**

**_"Why? Just who do you think you are? You've been away for ten years. Just what makes you think you can walk back in and say you want to adopt my son?" Said Robin as he showed a serious expression._**

**_"Robin, think of it as a win win. You will no longer have to ever deal with a child."_**

**_"That's not what I mean Swan!" Robin raised his voice making Emma jump. "Henry is my son! And he wont use the last name Swan! If he should have a last name it should be Hood." _**

**_Emma began to step aside as she realized that Robin was drunk and getting violent._**

**_"Robin, you need to calm down. I know this is hard, but you're clearly drunk. How about we talk when you're sober?"_**

**_"Talk? Oh now you want to talk? What is it that you said to me earlier? Oh If I even dared touch Regina or my own son youd have me kicked out of the hospital? And now you want to talk?" Robin reached for Emma's neck and held it tight. _**

**_"You will not take away my family."_**

**_Emma began to choke as Robin pressed her neck tighter. She finally kicked Robin in his croctch and made him let her go._**

**_"Are you out of your mind?" Shouted Emma as she tried to catch her breath and began to walk back to her car._**

**_"Swan!" Robin shouted but Emma continued to walk. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Emma stopped walking. She slowly turned around and she found Robin pointing at her with a gun. She heard multiple shots again and soon found herself in the floor. Staring at the sky as she heard the truck drive off._**

* * *

Zelena walked over and kneeled with her as she hugged her and the brunette let out her tears and continued to deny herself that Emma was the girl whose heart had been donated. Zelena helped her get up and walked her out and she kept trying to control Regina, but she fell into the ground when she saw all of her friends waiting outside for them. was sitting next to Belle. Ruby and Granny sat on another corner.

"Regina… What's wrong? Oh god what happened?" Ruby ran to hug the brunette.

All Regina did was break down and continued to cry as she held into her friend Ruby. Everyone knew Henrys surgery had been a success, but no one had heard about Emma.

"Regina!" Ruby held her tighter and all Regina did was cry. Gold and Belle walked over and finally kneeled next to her.

"Zelena, what happened? Where's Emma?" But when Zelena heard the blondes name, she burst into tears and that's when Gold knew something had happened to his god daughter.

"Where is she? Where is she!" Gold demanded to be told as he shouted to Zelena and the nurses around. Belle reached to hug him and calm him down, but soon he fell into his knees and just like Regina. He began to deny the event that Emma was gone.

* * *

Regina walked through the hallway and everything seemed in slow motion. She continued to walk and it was as if life was over. She had just found Emma a few days ago. They had found each other after losing each other. They had planned to get married as soon as Henry was out. Her and Henry were supposed to go get a dog. They were supposed to be the Swan-Mills Family, but now they were nothing. Emma was gone. She stood in front of a silver door. She had always hated hospitals, but for some reason she wouldn't wish to be nowhere else. The eighteen-year-old blonde she met ten years ago was laying in a table right behind the silver door. She kept staring at it and for some reason reminded her of Daniel. She had never seen such a beautiful door in her life. The color silver wasn't just any silver. It wasn't bright and it wasn't dark. It was just the kind of silver you felt peaceful with.

"Ready?" Asked Zelena as she walked next to her and pressed her hand firmly. Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She had hopes of finding Emma sitting on the table and that it was all just a stupid prank of hers. She would run up to her and kiss her, then punish her by not talking to her just so the blonde could chase after her like a puppy until Regina forgave her.

When the door opened there was nothing in the room. A silver wall with several doors that contained bodies inside. And there in the middle of the room was a table. A white cloth covered a body.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Asked Regina gently.

"Of course. I will be out here if you need anything." Zelena waited for the brunette to walk inside and closed the door slowly.

Every step Regina took closer to the body was crucial. There was no coming back once she saw the body. She wanted to walk away and not look. She could tell the rest of her life that Emma had walked away. But how could she do that to her? The cloth looked so beautiful as it covered the body. She had never seen a cloth so soft. It had no wrinkles and it looked as if it had fallen from heaven. "_I could use some sheets like this in my bed."_ She thought to herself. She slowly placed her bag in the floor and just stared into the sheet, right above Emma's. carefully she grabbed the corner of the sheets and pulled it up. "How can your hair still be bright as the sun?" said Regina as she slowly rubbed her hand against the blonde's hair. Emma looked so peaceful, it was as if she was asleep rather than gone. Her hair was full of life. Her soft pink lips. How could Emma be gone, when she had just been there that morning. Regina had seen and felt Emma.

_"I went to say goodbye my queen. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. You or Henry." Emma smiled as she stood next to Regina. "Im sorry I didn't get to see our wedding. And im sorry I broke your heart. But I don't regret it Regina. I will always be with you. My heart will always belong to you. Because Henry has my heart… and if I could go back in time… id still do the same mistake if it meant that id be the one to save Henry in the end." Emma stared at the brunette who's eyes filled with tears. _

Regina smiled at Emma and slowly leaned over to kiss her one last time.

_"If only true loves kiss woke me up… if only I could kiss you one more time." Emma smiled as a tear ran down her face when somehow she was able to taste the apple in her lips while Regina kissed her good bye. "I want you to be happy my queen. I need you to promise me that you will find love again. That you will find your happy ending."_

"You were my happy ending Emma… How am I supposed to live now? How will I live now? How am I going to tell Henry?" Regina cried.

_"No… no… I wasn't your happy ending Regina. I understand now why I was put in your life. Why I saved you that night. I understand why life put us together. I wasn't your happy ending. I was only your happy begging. Your happy ending is out there. And you will find them. You will be happy again." Emma smiled as she leaned over and kissed Regina on the side of her head. _

_"We will meet again Regina… I will find you again. In another life. I will always find you."_

Regina felt a warm touch on the side of her head and stop to think for a second, something inside of her knew Emma was there. Regina smiled and even though this was the worst day, she felt peace. The warm touch made her feel happy. Emma was gone, but she was able to feel what Emma made her feel within every kiss that the blonde ever gave her.

"Good bye Emma. thank you… For saving our son." Regina smiled once more and leaned in again to finally kiss her one last time.

_"Oh for the love of god… can you two cut that out?" Said a voice that made Emma turn around._

_"Lacey?" she smiled as she saw her old friend standing by the door._

_"Well who were you expecting?" Lacey smiled as she opened her arms out and waited for Emma to run over and give her a hug._

_"is there anything youd like to do before we leave?"_

_"Leave? Where are we going?" Asked Emma a little concerned._

_"To our happy ending." _

_Lacey reached out for her hand and smiled as they both began to walk out to a long way that lead to a bright light._

_"Don't think I will forgive you that easy for leaving Doctor Swan. Ill find a way for you to make it up to me."_

_Emma laughed and continued to walk "And just what will you have me doing?"_

_"Nothing Emma… Youre here with me… that's enough." Lacey smiled._

* * *

When Henry woke up he found his mother sleeping next to him on a chair. He had a few presents around his room. Zelena was sleeping on the couch but he couldn't find Emma nowhere. He moved slightly and Regina woke up right away smiling as she saw her son finally waking up.

"Henry! Oh Henry!" Regina smiled and hugged her son.

"Hi mom." Henry smiled as Zelena walked over with a huge smile and rubbed his head slightly

"Hi Zelena."

"Hey there champ! How do you feel?" Smiled Zelena.

"Im okay. Where's Emma?"

Both Zelena and Regina looked at each other and stayed quiet trying to think of a way to tell Henry what had happened.

"Mom?"

"Henry… Emma… She… Henry, Emma isn't here."

"Oh… well where did she go?"

"Henry what your mother is trying to say is that-"

"Emma is gone sweetie." Regina finally let it out.

"Where did she go?"

"Emma went with Lacey." Regina smiled as Henry tried to process what his mother was telling him.

"Emma is gone? But how… She was just here. She came over and checked on me. No youre lying! Emma is here!" Henry said as he began to cry.

"Henry… Henry listen to me! I need you to calm down! Please calm down! Your heart is still getting used to your body." Zelena said she grabbed Henry and hugged him tight followed by Regina.

"Henry Emma isn't entirely gone." Said the red head making the boy calm down instantly

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart… Emma will always be with you."

Henry turned to see his mother who had tears in her eyes but a warm smile and nodded. Henry cried and even though he was alive and had the blonde's heart, he wished he could see her one more time.

"So Emma saved me?"

Regina smiled and nodded as she reached to kiss her son's forehead and placing her hand in his chest "She will always be with us Henry."

* * *

***One Year Later***

**"**Okay Henry are you ready?" Regina said as she waited by the door.

"Coming!" Shouted henry from upstairs as he rushed to the car and they drove off for about an hours out just outside of storybrooke.

"So where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Asked Henry excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait till we get there."

When they arrived to their destination Henry realized there were a couple of people in the small farm and couldn't quiet figure out what was that they were doing there then he heard small barks and he turned to see his mother who was already looking back at him with a big smile.

"Really?!" shouted Henry as he ran towards the people. Regina had finally taken him to get a puppy like she had promised Emma she would if Henry was brave enough to go through the surgery. She walked calmly through the grass as she enjoyed the warm air that hit her face. It had been a year since Emma was gone and things had been hard, but she continued to be the best she could be. When the authorities found Robin, Regina sentenced him to a 50 year sentence and banned him out of Storybrooke forever. and Belle got engaged a few weeks after Emma passed away and on the day of the wedding they all went to visit the grave. As for Ruby, she and Regina began to get closer and soon found themselves being the best of friends after years of pushing Ruby away. Doctor Jones finally became the best he could be and dedicated his life to help others. Zelena went back to New York, but every so and then shed visit Storybrooke and eventually her and Regina became like sisters. If Emma was in there they would have been married by then and have had like five dogs.

"Regina?" a familiar voice called the brunette, she looked around and finally found a familiar smile.

"Daniel?" Smiled Regina as she ran to hug Ingrid's brother.

"Daniel what are you doing here?"

"I own the ranch. What are you doing here?"

"Henry… the puppies." Regina smiled.

"You brought Henry? I must meet him! Where's Emma? I'd like to say hi to her." Daniel asked, but he realized the change in Regina's look when he mentioned the blonde. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No… of course not. It's just… Emma… she passed away a year ago."

Daniel stayed quietly and approached the brunette softly as he reached for her hand and held it for a few seconds.

"I know how much Emma meant to you. I'm sure wherever she is, shed want you to be happy."

Regina took a deep breath as she felt a warm air hit her face, it had been a year and she finally felt good. Being there with Daniel felt right.

"So the puppies. I actually have a couple that just arrived. They're still not up for adoption, but I can make an exception for Henry, if that's okay with you of course."

"That definitely would mean a lot. I don't think his found one yet, ill go get him?"

"Sounds good! Ill meet you on the horse stable?"

Regina nodded as she walked away to find her son.

"Where are we going?" Asked Henry as he and Regina walked towards the stables. There was the sound of puppies and Daniel walked out with a small Dalmatian on his hand. Henry ran towards Daniel and took the puppy away from him. It was clear he had found the dog he'd take home.

"So you're Henry huh?"

"Yeah, but wait, how do you know that?"

"Well… because a year ago I met your mother and Emma… And your mother told me your name was Daniel… Well my name is also Daniel."

"You knew Emma?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes! Briefly, but I met her. She sure seemed to love your mother."  
"Yeah… She saved my life twice. When I was a baby… and when she gave me her heart."

"Her heart?"

"Emma's heart was the donation Henry received."

Daniel looked at Henry then back at Regina and smiled at both asking what they would name the new puppy. Both Henry and Regina stayed quiet as they tried to figure it out.

"Henry… Listen to Emma." Said Daniel as he placed his hand in Henrys chest. The boy closed his eyes and replied Pongo with excitement.

"Pongo… Pongo it is!" Daniel smiled as he watched Henry run outside to play with his new friend.

"That was so sweet of you, thank you."

"Anytime…"

"Well I think its time we head out. Itll be dinner time soon." Regina smiled as she began to walk away, but the warm wind hit her face again. The feeling of peace in her life was back.

"Daniel…" she turned around to see the stable man as he stood watching

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in second chances?" Asked Regina.

"I certainly do."

"Then would you like to grab dinner sometime?" Asked Regina as Daniel grew a big smile on his face.

"It would be an honor." Daniel smiled "With one condition?"

Regina waited.

"We go and tell Emma."

Regina smiled as she realized Daniel acknowledge that Emma had been her only real love. Her eyes filled with tears and she grew a smile from ear to ear as she remembered the blonde asking her out for the first time.

"Lets get on with it then." Regina smiled as Daniel walked next to her and began to walk with Henry on their side holding Pongo.


End file.
